never been kissed: a different story
by jcluvsvaughn
Summary: ENDING'S HERE GUYS! sam didnt kiss josie on the pitcher's mound, and two years later, their paths cross again
1. Default Chapter

Title: Never Been Kissed: A different story (1/13)

Part One: A trip down memory lane

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: Not mine and they never will be. Sam Coulson, Josie Geller and the whole gang of NBK are the properties of Flower Films and their affiliates. Okay? Get it? No suing please! I have no money!

Summary: Sam didn't kiss Josie on the pitcher's mound and two years later, they meet again.

Rating: G to PG – depends on the chapter really.

Author's note: Please read and review. I've posted this story in my stories. Com portfolio but I thought that to encourage more people to read and write more NBK stuff, I should post it here. Me posting the next chapters will totally depend on the reviews I get. Okay? Have fun reading!

* * * 

Josie Geller looked out her office's window that Friday afternoon. Looking at the busy streets down the city, she saw a newspaper stand. The very newspaper stand where hundreds of people bought a copy of the Chicago Sun Times which contained the article that she wrote two years ago, about her recent assignment to go undercover in a local high school so she could find out about kids today. 

There she met the love of her life. Sam Coulson. The first day she came into his English Class, she knew that she was done for, that she was indeed falling in love. His beautiful green eyes pierced right through her heart. He was so nice to her even though she looked really weird back then. He was the first person that was nice to her that day, and as days passed her by, she fell even more and more in love with this beautiful man. She was sure that he felt the same way too, towards her. 

Then came the senior prom. Sam has asked her to dance with him and that was when Josie knew that she was going to tell him about everything. As she looked into his eyes, she then realized that he was going to tell her something very important too.

 But she never learned what he was going to tell her because all hell had broken loose that night. 

She saved Aldys, her friend, from having a can of dog food poured over her. She blurted out her secret before she got to tell Sam everything. After all that has happened, she went out the country club to look for him and to tell him the truth, but he didn't listen. Not even bothering to hear her explanation, her side of things. Josie didn't let that stop her from proving to Sam that she does love him. 

She wrote an article entitled, "Never Been Kissed". The article was about her experiences from both high school endeavors and at the end she even placed her heart on the line. She said that she does love Sam and that she will wait for him at the pitcher's mound for five minutes prior to the first pitch wherein the South Glen Rams were playing for the title. There at the pitcher's mound was where he was supposed to give her, her very first kiss. 

But he never came. 

When the five minutes were up, she still stood there, hoping against hope that Sam would come. But, he never did. The crowd went silent when they saw her crying openly into her hands. She walked away from the mound slowly, and then she felt someone's arms encircle her. It was Rob, her brother who also pretended to be a high school student to help her be popular at high school. He took her home. 

He kept saying that maybe it wasn't meant to be. That Sam wasn't the one for her. She just nodded at all that he was saying but she knew that what he was saying wasn't true. She knows deep in her heart that it was indeed Sam. That he was her soul mate.

* * * It has been two years, but still, all the pain and humiliation that she felt that day were still in her heart and in her mind. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear someone coming into her office. "Hey, Josie! Josie!" Josie turned around and saw her best friend, Anita Brandt standing on the doorway. 

"Oh! Hey Anita!" Anita sat down on one sofa and crossed her legs. She's Josie's best friend. She's a very attractive woman, who was now married to Josie's boss and friend, Gus Strauss. "What brings you here?" she asked as she went behind her desk and sat down. "Well, Gus talked to me and said that you should go to his office coz he has a new event for you to cover. It's a wedding or something." "Why me?" 

"Duh Josie! You're the Showcase Editor now! Of course you have to be there. He said that the wedding was supposed to cover the whole Sunday Showcase feature next month." "Oh, yah! I really don't like this job of mine, Anita. Too much socializing. Not my scene at all. Wait! What do you mean the whole Showcase feature? Is it that big?" 

"Yup! I was surprised too, but then Gus said that the bride is the only daughter of Chicago's billionaire, Salvador Rodriguez." "Oooh! Rich family! Lucky guy! So who is the guy?" "Some college professor. From Dartmouth." At Anita's mention of the university's name, Josie sucked in a painful breath. 

"Hey, what's the matter?" Anita asked her friend, her forehead creasing with concern. Josie shook her head and said, "Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered something." "Come on Josie! I know you. When you react like that, that only means one thing. It's Sam, isn't it?" Josie sighed as she sank in deeper into her office chair. "Yes, it is Sam. Its just that Dartmouth was the college that he wanted me to go to when I was still his 'student'." She said, as her fingers did quotation marks in the air. 

"Just forget about him, Josie. Where is that guy, by the way?" "Oh, I don't know, the last thing that I learned about him is that he already left Chicago. He's probably married or something. As if I care." Josie said, her voice lacking conviction on the part where she said that she didn't care about Sam. Anita looked at her sadly, "Josie, forget about him. He doesn't deserve you. Besides, you already have a boyfriend. Remember him?" Josie smiled at the mentioning of her boyfriend. 

His name is Mark Springsteen. He was the Sports Editor of the very same newspaper that Josie works into. He was the very first guy that she was again attracted to after that fiasco with Sam. He was smart, kind and understanding and he also has the same passion for their work in the newspaper. He understood the loads of her job and the times when she couldn't meet with him because of a deadline.

But deep inside her, she knew that there was still something missing. The spark. The electricity. The fast beating of her heart as if it was going to pop out. The music that she was supposed to hear when she was with him. Sure they've been together for a year already, but she couldn't imagine herself settling down with him. She knows that he loves her and that she loves him. But the love that she has for Mark wasn't like the love that she felt for Sam. 

Josie shook her head ruefully as she realized that her thoughts are again focusing on Sam. She stood up and said, "Okay! Now, I'm going to Gus' office. Are we still on for tonight?" "Huh? Oh, yah! Merkin's birthday party at the Delloser Club. Are you sure you're okay with that? I mean, you had some painful memories from that place and all." Josie sighed, "Hmm…its okay Anita. I have to go back there sometime. Besides, you're right. I should take Sam Coulson out of my mind, once and for all." 

"Atta girl! Bye Josie! Gus and I will fetch you at your apartment later. Okay?" "Okay! Bye Anita!" Josie said as they went on to their separate ways inside the bullpen. 

* * * Josie knocked on Gus Strauss' office. "Come in!" a voice bellowed from the inside. She opened the door and saw Gus reading some papers. "Hey Gus! You needed me?" Looking up from his reading, he said. "Oh, Geller! Anita told you about the assignment?" "Yup, so what should I do?" 

"Organize your group of reporters, photographers and video people. The video's needed since both Rigfort and Mr. Salvador Rodriguez wants the whole pre-wedding thing to be recorded. This one's going to be huge. The bride's name is Maria Rodriguez. She's going to marry a professor from Dartmouth and they decided to get married here and also live her instead of Spain since her father wanted her to take over the family business.  

I need the section to be done within three weeks in time for the wedding day itself. It's going to appear on the day of the wedding. I need you to get to know the couple, follow them around, know how they met, their courtship, their love for each other.  Assign your people different aspects of the wedding. We're the only newspaper in the area allowed to cover their wedding, since Rigfort is the best friend of Salvador Rodriguez. Everything has to be perfect Geller. I'm counting on you with this one. Right now, the couple is at Lincoln Park, where the wedding is going to be held. Go there now and meet up with them. Here is a picture of Maria. She's waiting for you. No crew today. Just you and the couple." 

Josie examined the picture of the woman. She was very pretty; her skin was fair. Her black hair was past her shoulder, which was in layered style, kind of like Josie's hair, but the longer version. Her eyes were the ones who blew Josie away. It was in chocolate brown, the kind of eyes that you can drown in forever. Her eyelashes are long and dark, curled just the right way.

 In short, she was gorgeous, and she was sure that Maria's husband-to-be will agree with her. She thanked Gus, her head swirling with all the information that he told her, and the challenge that her new assignment posed for her. As she turned to go, she remembered to ask Gus the question that was in her mind since the assignment was brought to her attention. "Hey, Gus? What's the name of the groom?" "I have no idea Geller. That's for you to find out!"

* * * Sam Coulson was riding his jeep through the busy streets of Chicago. It has been a long time since he was here, since he quitted his job at South Glen South for a professor job at Dartmouth. As he thought back to two years ago, he then remembered the reason why he quit his job back then. Josie Geller. 

There he said it.

 It was because of her why he left his job at South Glen for a job at Dartmouth. South Glen South just reminded him too much of Josie. He loved her, deeply. There was no doubt about it. He loved her smile, her beautiful eyes, her beauty, and most especially, her mind. Her eyes hypnotize him every time he made the mistake of looking deep into them. They had so much in common, their love for literature, for words, their passion for writing and their fear of flying. But when he found out that she was and undercover reporter, he was devastated. 

The love of his life was there only to set him up. With that, he left her. Not even bothering to listen to her explanations for fear that she might again lie to him about everything. After learning about everything, he went to his parents' house in Racine, Wisconsin, to mend his broken heart. There, he read her article, entitled, 'Never Been Kissed'. 

His best friend, Jonathan, sent the copy of the newspaper to him. His heart swelled at the things that she wrote for him, but then his own cowardice self enabled him to mend things with Josie Geller. He was afraid of her rejecting him. So instead of following his loved ones' advice to go to Josie and explain everything to her, he instead took the easy way out. He worked at Dartmouth, leaving the job that he really loved behind because of fear that he might run into her at Chicago. 

There at Dartmouth was where he met Maria Rodriguez. She was the music instructress there. They got together when he saw her at a baseball game, enthusiastically cheering for Dartmouth's college baseball team. They got to talk and they found out that they have the passion for music. Old music actually. Classic ones. She was very gorgeous. Her eyes were her best feature and Sam felt himself drowning into its depths whenever he looks at them. 

Her father was a very prominent figure in the country, being Chicago's only billionaire. When he first met Mr. Salvador Rodriguez, he felt the immediate liking to him and vice versa. Now, even though it was against his will, he was now back, in Chicago. The place that reminded him so much of Josie. 

Their wedding was going to be happening there and he hoped that not many people would know about this since he doesn't like the idea of his wedding being so publicized. He stopped at the traffic light and when he looked at his right, he then realized that he was in front of the building that Josie worked in. He sucked in a deep breath as Josie Geller's face popped in his mind. 

He shook his head to erase her face but the image wouldn't go away. When the light changed he breathed out a sigh of relief and went on his way to Lincoln Park where the wedding was going to be held, hoping that he would never run into Josie.


	2. part two: the meeting

Title: Never Been Kissed: A different story (1/13)

Part Two: The Meeting

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: Not mine and they never will be. Sam Coulson, Josie Geller and the whole gang of NBK are the properties of Flower Films and their affiliates. Okay? Get it? No suing please! I have no money!

Summary: Sam didn't kiss Josie on the pitcher's mound and two years later, they meet again.

Rating: G to PG – depends on the chapter really.

Author's note: Please read and review. I've posted this story in my stories. Com portfolio but I thought that to encourage more people to read and write more NBK stuff, I should post it here. Me posting the next chapters will totally depend on the reviews I get. Okay? So review! Review! And review! That is the food for my soul okay? Thank you so much for the first two people who reviewed the first part… I really appreciate it so basically this chapter is for the two of you. Have fun reading!

Josie smoothed her hair in front of her Buick's window and retouched her make up, knowing that she should look presentable in front of Maria Rodriguez. She looked down at her dress and saw that there were no wrinkles whatsoever. She was wearing a light green flowing dress with a white cardigan and her strappy green sandals. She walked purposely to the middle of the park and saw a petite young woman talking to and older woman, her hands waving animatedly in front of her. 

As she looked at the younger woman's profile, she then realized that it was Maria Rodriguez. Plastering a smile on her face, she walked quickly to Maria's side and tapped her on the shoulder. "Good afternoon, Ms. Rodriguez, I'm Josie Geller from the Chicago Sun Times." She introduced her self and extended her hand. "Oh, yes! I'm Maria Rodriguez, but you can call me Maria, Ms. Geller." The pretty woman answered, with her Spanish accent that can be easily detected. 

Josie smiled at the woman's easy manner and immediately took a liking into her. "Nice to meet you, Maria. And you can call me Josie. So where is your fiancé?" she asked as she looked around the park for Maria's significant other. "Oh, he's not here yet. He's on his way here from Dartmouth." Maria answered, smoothing her hair that was ruffled out of place due to the gentle breeze. "Um…Maria, what's your fiancé's name?" "Oh, yah, I guess my father didn't tell Rigfort huh? His name is Sa…" before Maria could say the name of her husband to be, a man, in his mid forties, tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something into her ear. "Oh, okay, Anton, yes, I'll follow you." Maria answered as she waved the man away. 

Turning to Josie, she explained, "I'm sorry about that Josie. That was my driver, Anton. He said that my father's here, right there at the tent." She pointed to the red striped tent that was beside a big elm tree at the right side of the park. "Oh, that's okay! I know that you're very busy. Why don't I wait for you here? Since you're fiancé's not here yet." "That would be great Josie. Wait for me here." Maria called out as she went out on her way to her father. Josie smiled to herself. 'The guy that she's about to marry is a very lucky man.' She thought to herself, then bent her head down to her pad and began writing down her observations at all that's happening around her.

* * * Half an hour later, Sam finally got to the Lincoln Park. When he found himself a parking space, he hurried to the tent propped up at the side of the park, seeing from afar that Maria is already there, deep in conversation with her father. When he got there, he walked quietly towards her, "Hey, sweetie!" he said, and leaned in to give her a kiss on the top of her head. "Oh, hey Sam! I thought you would never come." She exclaimed, as she stood up to give him a hug. 

"I'm sorry. Traffic is horrible." He said apologetically then turned towards Mr. Rodriguez. "Good afternoon, sir!" he greeted as he extended out his right hand to the older man. "Good afternoon, Sam! Now, you two better go to the reporter that Rigfort sent to cover your wedding." Mr. Rodriguez instructed, as he shook Sam's hand then turned to the newspaper that was beside him and started to read. Sam cocked his head to the right at he heard the name of Mr. Rodriguez' friend. 'Rigfort? I wonder why that name is so familiar to me?' he thought and then shook his head to erase the thought. 

"Papa is right Sam. She's been here for about half an hour now. You're going to like her. She's very pretty and she has a very sunny personality. When she introduced her self to me, I felt an immediate liking to her. I just know that you're going to like her so much." Maria said ecstatically, as she held on to Sam's arm and pulled him towards the big oak tree at the center of the park. "Okay, sweetie. I know I'm going to like her, since you obviously do." He answered as they walked towards the reporter. 

Sam caught a glimpse of the woman that Maria was so fond of. He squinted at the woman and felt a pang of familiarity towards her. She was wearing a light green dress and was writing in a pad, clearly deep in thought. As they got closer, the woman suddenly turned around just when Sam was in enough distance to see her profile. He saw the woman tuck a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear and that gesture seemed so familiar towards him. He knew that he has seen someone do that so many times but he couldn't put his finger right into it. 

"Hey, Josie!" Maria called out, as they got closer. Sam sucked in a breath as the woman stood up and turned around. It was Josie Geller.

* * * Josie was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't hear Maria approach her. A voice calling her snapped her out of her reverie and she recognized the voice of Maria. She smiled then stood up, smoothing out her dress. "Josie, this is my fiancé, Sam Coulson." Josie's head snapped up, squinting her eyes at what she thought she heard Maria say her fiancé's name was. 

She looked at Maria, then at her companion. He was tall so she had to look up. When she did look up, she found herself staring into Sam's green eyes. She swallowed, then choked because she swallowed the wrong way. She started coughing, it wouldn't stop that Maria had to rub her back. 

As the cough subsided, she smiled at Maria and looked back to her fiancé, hoping that Sam wasn't the one she was going to marry. She looked at the man and found out that she wasn't dreaming. That it was indeed Sam Coulson.

* * * Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him, was the former love of his life, Josie Geller. He found himself staring at her as he took in her lovely hair, her creamy skin and her wonderful blue eyes. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. Could it be possible that she was even more beautiful now than she was two years ago? 

When she started coughing he realized that she was as surprised as he was. He learned that she didn't know that he was Maria Rodriguez' fiancé. She looked so adorable as she fanned her right hand in front of her while her left hand was covering her mouth. When the coughing subsided, she composed her self, then smiled at Maria for her apologies and her thanks. 

Sam extended out his hand shakily towards Josie. "Hey Josie! I'm Sam!" he introduced himself even though he knows that Josie knows him already. He just did that so Maria wouldn't suspect that they know each other and might ask just how they got to know each other. Josie looked up and extended her own hand. "Hi Sam!" 

When Josie took his hand, he wasn't prepared for the shot of electricity that he felt when he touched her. Her skin was still so soft, just as he remembered it when they were dancing at the Prom. They released their hands and he saw Josie turn around and gestured them to sit under the tree so they could all talk. He sat down, with Maria on his right side and Josie in front of them. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the things that will be happening in the weeks to come, knowing that Josie would be with them every step of the way until his wedding day.

* * * Josie sighed as she sat down in front of the couple. She couldn't believe her luck. Here she was about to interview the man that she loved and was expecting to not see for the rest of her life, and the woman that he was supposed to marry. She took a hold of her pad and pen and ordered her heart to stop pounding so hard.

 'I don't love him anymore! I don't love him anymore!' she repeated her mantra inside her mind as she started explaining to the couple about her role in their wedding. "Okay guys, its like this. I'm the editor of The Chicago Sun Times Showcase Feature and so Rigfort sent me here to follow you two around in the next couple of weeks to know everything about you. You know, how you guys met, how you fell in love, the courtship, engagement and all that. Right now I'm the only one here, but tomorrow, my own crew is going to be here also to take pictures, stories, and all other stuff concerning your upcoming wedding. Hmm…oh yah! We're also going to take some videos, for Rigfort so that he knows what's going on, even though he's not here." Josie said, haltingly. 

She looked down at her hands and saw that they were shaking violently. Taking deep breaths, she looked at Maria and Sam to gauge their reactions to everything that she said. Maria looked at her, with a smile on her face, not noticing that Josie was shifting uncomfortably at her seat. "Oh, that sounds fine, Josie. The video coverage puzzles me, but that's fine. What do you think, sweetie?" turning to Sam, who was staring at his own hands the whole time Josie was explaining everything to them. 

"Yah! That sounds fine to me too! So when do we start?" he asked, looking up and found him self, staring directly into Josie's beautiful blue eyes. Josie blinked, as she lost herself into Sam's green eyes. She looked down and was about to open her mouth when she heard her cell phone ringing. 

Smiling apologetically to the couple, she took her phone out of her bag and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey Merkin! Yes! I'm here at the park. Oh he is? What? Oh, sure! Put him on the line!" "Hey, Mark! Yes, I'm fine! How was your flight? That's nice! You did? That's so sweet of you. Sure I'll see you tonight. I'm going there with Anita and Gus. I'm here at the park, interviewing Ms. Rodriguez and her fiancé. Lincoln Park. No you don't have to fetch me here, I have my car with me. Yah, that's okay. Thanks Mark. Nice talking to you. Yah, me too. Bye!" she hanged up then looked at Maria and Sam. 

"Who was that?" Maria asked as she tucked a strand of hair into the back of her ear. "Oh, that was my boyfriend, Mark Springsteen." She explained.

* * * At the mention of Mark Springsteen being Josie's boyfriend, Sam felt a strong urge of jealousy swallow his whole being. 'She has a boyfriend?' he asked himself incredulously. Shaking his head, he thought, 'Duh! Of course he has a boyfriend, you dufus! It's been two years since you last saw her. We're you expecting for her to keep on pining for you? You already have a beautiful and sweet fiancée. What else are you looking for? Besides, you're not in love with her anymore, are you?' 

Sam took a deep breath and realized that Maria was talking to him. Looking at Maria, he said, "Sweetie, what is it?" Maria gently grazed the side of his face with her fingers and smiled at him, "Where we're you? I was saying that you should tell Josie here how you first learned that you were in love with me." "Oh, sure! Um…I never knew Maria when I first worked at Dartmouth. I first met her at a baseball game…."

* * * Josie listened halfheartedly at Sam's description of his meeting with Maria. She has opened her voice recorder so that she wouldn't miss anything in her interview. When she saw Maria graze Sam's face with her fingers, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She closed her eyes for a second to collect her thoughts. 

She looked up at Sam and Maria and was relieved to see that they were still talking about their meeting that they didn't notice her not paying attention to them. 'Why would I feel jealous? I have forgotten about Sam Coulson! I don't love him! I love Mark! Mark's my boyfriend now! I DON'T LOVE SAM COULSON!' She shook her head and decided to listen to Sam and Maria. She looked up and listened. 

It was a pretty sweet story. It wasn't love at first sight but they did notice something about each other that made them both take a second glance. She sighed and was relieved when Maria's cell phone rang, signaling a stop to their conversation. Maria stood up and motioned that her father was the one on the line and that he needs to talk to her personally. Sam and Josie nodded and they watched her walk away. 'Okay! Now I'm all alone with him. What should I say?' 

Good thing for her, Sam spoke first. "So, how are you?" he asked, smiling at her. Seeing him smile, Josie felt all the pain that she felt slip away. But, she didn't completely forgot all about it. She straightened up and answered, "I'm fine! Never better!" "Oh, that's nice!" Sam answered, clasping his hands together on his lap. "Thanks! You? How's your life?" Josie asked, tucking her hands under her thighs, trying to hide her shaking hands.  

"I'm fine!" he answered, smiling at her, yet again.  "Oh, good!" she commented, and then groaning inwardly with her pathetic try at a conversation. Not knowing what to talk about, both Sam and Josie looked around the park looking for something to busy themselves at the moment, since they both know that they have absolutely have nothing to talk about.  

* * * Sam looked around the park, sighing to himself, thinking why his pulse wouldn't stop racing. He saw Josie turn around, fishing something from her bag. Sam took this as an opportunity to observe Josie without her knowing about it. She's still very gorgeous. Her eyes are bluer than ever; her blond curly hair had grown longer, but still not up to her shoulders. 

Sam looked at her lips and saw that it was redder and more kissable than before when she was still his 'student'. He remembered his dreams about her. Kissing her, hugging her, holding her close…. every imaginable way of having Josie by his side, close to him. He dreamt of it all. He looked away from her when he noticed where his thoughts were leading him. He can't feel this way about Josie Geller anymore. It's all over. He should know. He was the one who finished it all. 

* * * Josie fished around for a packet of tissues, since she felt that her face was breaking out into thousands of beads of sweat. She finally got it and looked up to Sam and saw that he was looking at something behind her. She stared at him. His hair is still the same, the same color and the same length. It still curls appealingly above his ears. 

Like always, Sam's hair looks like he just ran his fingers through it. Some say that it was unruly but to her, it's part of his charm. His eyes are greener that ever, she noticed that it has a sparkle in it and she knows that it's because of Maria. His adorable dimples are still there (Of course!), which would always appear when he smiled or laughed. His body was more athletic than ever and as she looked at his hands, she remembered that night when they danced at the prom, soft and gentle but yet, very masculine. Josie closed her eyes and tried to console her aching heart, wishing that Sam wasn't the one who was getting married within three weeks.


	3. part three: meeting mark

Title: Never Been Kissed: A different story (1/13)

Part Three: Meeting Mark

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: Not mine and they never will be. Sam Coulson, Josie Geller and the whole gang of NBK are the properties of Flower Films and their affiliates. Okay? Get it? No suing please! I have no money!

Summary: Sam didn't kiss Josie on the pitcher's mound and two years later, they meet again.

Rating: G to PG – depends on the chapter really.

Author's note: Please read and review. I've posted this story in my stories. Com portfolio but I thought that to encourage more people to read and write more NBK stuff, I should post it here. Me posting the next chapters will totally depend on the reviews I get. Okay? Have fun reading!

Looking behind Josie, Sam saw a man, in his early thirties, walking towards them. He was very attractive, with dark hair cut short, very athletic and as he got closer, he saw the man's piercing hazel eyes. He then noticed that it seemed like the guy was coming towards them. He was about to open his mouth to ask Josie if she knows the guy when suddenly, the man covered Josie's eyes with his hands. 

* * * Josie was looking at her pad so intently, so that she wouldn't look at Sam again, that she didn't even hear someone approaching them. Then suddenly, someone's hands covered her eyes, she was surprised at first, and then she started to laugh. 

Grabbing the hands of the person behind her, she stood up and threw her arms around the person's neck, pulling him into a hug. "Mark! I missed you!" she exclaimed, hugging him tight. Laughing, Mark hugged her back. "I missed you too, sweetheart!" he said, and then gave her a kiss on the top of her head. They released each other, then leaned in to give Josie a kiss on the lips. Josie turned her head to the side instinctively, as always, making Mark's kiss land on her cheek. 

Mark sighed as Josie stepped away from him and sat down. They've been together for a year, but not once did Josie let him kiss her on the lips, or to get intimate with her. He was tempted to break up with her to be with other woman, but in the flings that he had while he was still with Josie, were never fulfilling, unlike his relationship with Josie. She was an extraordinary woman, and he knows that she's the one he wants to be with for the rest of his life. But still, it would be much better if she would let him kiss her. Just for once. 

He sat down beside Josie then handed her a bag of stuff that he bought for her from Baltimore. Josie smiled at him, and then got the bag from him. She opened it and found two different boxes, both wrapped in special wrapping paper. She took out the first box then opened it. "Oh! It's a Cal Ripken Jr. baby beanie! Thank you Mark! You remembered that he's my favorite baseball player!" she kissed Mark on the cheek then placed the beanie baby on top of her bag, then started to open the next box. 

* * * Sam felt a twinge of jealousy when Josie hugged her boyfriend. He couldn't believe that he has to see her boyfriend now, at all days, when he was still getting over the shock of seeing her again, after two years. He was relieved though, when Josie leaned away from when he attempted to kiss her. 

He thought his jealous attacks were over for the day, but when Josie took out the beanie baby, Sam sucked in a painful breath. What Mark bought Josie from Baltimore was the same thing that he has asked his best friend, Jonathan to buy for him at Baltimore 2 years ago, so that he could give it to Josie the day after she graduates, as a proclamation of his interest for her. His sign that he's going to start courting her. But, of course, all that didn't happen. (A/N: Read Carol's fan fic, "Sam's awakening" which can be found in Shelle's website: NBKOnline. www.geocities.com.nbkonline) That's where I borrowed this little info about the beanie baby.)

He snapped back to reality, when he felt someone's hand, touching his shoulder. Looking up, he realized that it was Maria. He smiled at her, and then gestured for her to sit down. "Hey guys!" she started then looked at the guy that was now sitting beside Josie. Josie looked up from opening the second box and noticed Maria's confused expression. 

She smiled then introduced Mark to them. Gesturing at Maria, Josie said, "Maria, Sam, this is Mark Springsteen, my boyfriend. Mark, these are Maria Rodriguez and Sam Coulson. They're the couple that I was set to interview for Sun Times." Mark held out his hand to both Sam and Maria. "Hey!" he greeted them. 

Sam took his hand and shook it firmly, careful not to let his jealousy show through his handshake. He smiled at Springsteen and said, "Hey! Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you, Mark." Maria said, enthusiastically then turned to Josie. "Hey, what's that Josie?" "I don't know. I'm still opening it. Mark brought it from Baltimore." 

When the box was finally opened, Josie recognized the smell of strawberries. When she opened it, her suspicions we're correct. It is strawberries. Chocolate covered strawberries, to be exact. She chuckled at Mark's sweetness. "Oh, this is so sweet Mark! You remembered that these stuff are my favorite!" "Yup, I did! I saw them at this dessert shop and I just thought of buying them for you." Mark said, proud smile lighting up his face. 

Mark gingerly took one of the strawberries and brought it close to Josie's mouth. Josie blushed at Mark's public display of affection but still, she opened her mouth then carefully took a bite, not knowing what effect her teeth biting into the strawberry was bringing to Sam. Sam sighed as he saw Josie do the same to Mark. Not knowing how to stop the two of them, cleared his throat, 

loudly. He saw Mark and Josie jump up at the sound, and Maria's laugh at the couple's reaction. Josie wiped her mouth with the piece of tissue that she was holding and smiled sheepishly at them. She reached out to wipe a spot of chocolate on Mark's mouth and again, Sam had the sudden urge to drag Mark away from _his Josie. _

Sam's head snapped up when he realized that he was again thinking of Josie as his_. His_ Josie. 'God, I've got to have a grip here!' he told himself, and then he looked at Josie and saw her closing the lid of the box of strawberries. He sighed in relief as he saw her keeping the box. "Okay! So what else do you want to know Josie?" he asked, his voice louder than usual. 

He saw Maria turn at him in confusion at why his voice was unusually loud. He glanced at Maria and then turned to Josie for her questions, his left eyebrow raised as he waited. Josie's eyes rolled, as if she knows why he interrupted them. "No, I think what I have now is enough, Sam. Thank you, you guys, but I believe that I'm taking up too much of you time already." She answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

She started gathering her things and extended her hand towards Maria. "Nice meeting you, Maria." "Nice meeting you too, Josie. You too, Mark!" Then, Josie turned to Sam, "Nice meeting you, Sam." She said as she extended her hand towards Sam. Sam slowly took it and gave it a gentle shake. He was immediately repentant at what he did towards Josie. "Nice to meet you too, Josie." His voice coming out in just barely above a whisper.

 Josie looked into his eyes, her features softening as he smiled at her. Releasing hands, Josie waved at them then walked away. "Isn't she great, sweetie. I'm so happy that Rigfort sent her and not some stuck up reporter." Maria gushed, as she sat down again. 

"Yeah. Me too." He said, as he sat down and looked at the direction Josie took, and he saw her riding her car. He was glad that Mark didn't ride with her. His eyes never left her until he saw her car was gone lost in the busy streets of Chicago.


	4. part four: party night or is it party ti...

Title: Never Been Kissed: A different story (4/13)

Part Four: Party Night

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: Not mine and they never will be. Sam Coulson, Josie Geller and the whole gang of NBK are the properties of Flower Films and their affiliates. Okay? Get it? No suing please! I have no money!

Summary: Sam didn't kiss Josie on the pitcher's mound and two years later, they meet again.

Rating: G to PG – depends on the chapter really.

Author's note: Please read and review. I've posted this story in my stories. Com portfolio but I thought that to encourage more people to read and write more NBK stuff, I should post it here. Me posting the next chapters will totally depend on the reviews I get. Okay? Have fun reading!

P.S. Here it is! Chapter Four! Again thank you for all you peeps reading this… and most especially to the person who never fails to review each and every chapter. You know who you are, I just wish that I can remember the name that you're using… it has something to do with eyes, I know… ahh! You know who you are! I hope that you guys will continue reading!

The Dilemma – again, I got that piece from Carol's fan fic, Sam's awakening. I used that with permission from her. 

Josie looked at herself in front of the mirror. It was the night of Merkin's birthday party, and in just thirty minutes, Gus and Anita would be here, fetching her. Mark decided not to go, since he doesn't really like Merkin and besides, he has some work to do. Josie was just fine with that. She doesn't want to hang out with Mark tonight anyway. 

All she wants to do is have senseless fun with her friends, and to tell Anita everything. She had a rough day. And that was the understatement of the century. 

She still couldn't believe that Sam was here; again, back here in Chicago, and to make matters worst, he was going to get married. Already! She had to tell Anita everything, for advice. She hasn't even talked to her brother yet, and she knows that he can give her advice too. Even though he's two years younger than her, he's very wise and was always ready to give her a hand. 

Josie decided to let her hair stay down for the night, curled at the ends, framing her face. She had light make up on and decided to wear her new pair of leather pants for the night. It was a night for senseless fun, after all. She stood up and wore her pants. She paired it off with a blue sleeveless top, designed with butterflies, and was tied at the back. 

She looked at the mirror and was surprised to see the sexy side of her come out. She decided to wear her black leather jacket over her top, since she knows that she can never wear the sleeveless top all night. Grabbing her handbag and her gift for Merkin, she heard Gus beeping his horn outside her apartment. 

She quickly stepped into her new black strappy sandals to finish her ensemble and hurried out. She saw Gus' black Sedan and opened the back door. Climbing in, she said, "Hey guys! Thanks for coming to fetch me!" "Hey Jos! That's okay! We're happy to do it. You look great tonight! Planning to hook up with some guys tonight?" Anita asked, turning around to look at her friend at the backseat.

Gus looked at his wife and frowned at the thought of Josie hooking up with guys. "Anita, stop it! You know that Josie has a boyfriend." Gus said, as he turned right on the freeway. "Yah Anita! Stop it! I'm not planning to 'hook up' with guys tonight. I just thought that I should wear this since its been sitting in my closet for a very long time." Josie explained, a look of exasperation on her face. 

"Okay, okay! I'll shut up. So where's Mark?" she asked, as she straightened up in her chair since they were fastly approaching the Delloser Club. "Oh, he's not coming. He has tons of work to do. You know Mark." She answered as she smoothed out her hair. "Yup! I know Mark. I don't know what you're still doing with him, Josie." Gus said, a frown again showing on his face.  

"Gus, we've been through this. I love Mark. Okay?" Josie said, as she grimaced. "Whatever you say, Josie." Gus said then dropped the subject. He didn't like Mark, he has this reputation of being a womanizer and he knew that even if he was with Josie, that didn't stop his stupid ways of playing around. He has told Josie all about it but she didn't believe him, saying that those are just rumors. He shook his head and hoped that Josie won't get hurt in the future. He parked the car right in front of the Club then all three got out.

* * * Sam ordered a round of beers for his friends. They were now here in the Delloser Club, at the top floor, besides the railing, due to his best friend Jonathan's incessant pestering. He didn't want to go there since the place reminded him so much of Josie and her spunky dance two years ago.  But as Jon said, he should just forget about Josie, since she has obviously forgotten about him. 

Sam sighed as he listened to his friends chattering. Jonathan brought another guy with him. Aside for Jonathan, Michael Shield, his other best friend, and Scott Romano, an old friend of his who was a coach for the baseball team of South Glen South, there was a new guy with them. His name was Timothy Burke. 

Apparently, Jonathan met Timothy at a party held for Timothy's sister, Cheryl, who was a friend of Jonathan's wife, Joanah. He was a nice guy, smart, and very good-looking. He has dark blond hair that was cut short and he has blue eyes. He was easy going and Sam felt an instant liking to him. "So, as I was saying, ever since Rob Geller became my Assistant Coach, everything in my team is going great." Scott was saying when Sam finally paid attention to his friend. 

At the sound of Geller, Sam felt another shot of electricity shot through him since Geller is also Josie's surname. "Who is this Rob Geller, Scott?" he asked as the round of beers was brought to their table. "He's Josie Geller's brother, Sam. Josie Geller. Remember her? Apparently, Rob also pretended to be in high school that year Josie pretended to be one so that he can help his sister become popular. It worked. But still, everything backfired at the end. She wrote a great story, but her mystery guy never came." Scott explained, as he drank his beer.

Jonathan and Michael looked at Sam, their foreheads creasing in concern. They both knew who that mystery guy was, but for Sam's sake, they both didn't say a word. Not noticing any of the discomfort that Sam was having, Scott turned to talk to Timothy. "So, what do you do?" "Oh, I'm an accountant for a big company here in Chicago…." Timothy suddenly stopped, and was looking at something downstairs. 

Scott frowned at Timothy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Tim?" he said, waving his hand in front of his face. "Don't mind him Scott. He saw a woman. That's the only reason why he gets like that." Jonathan explained, creating a laugh all over the table. Tim ran his fingers through his hair and smiled sheepishly at his friends. 

"Sorry you guys. I just saw this girl, and I have to meet her. She's there, at the stairs, she just came in. Look, wait for me okay. I'll see if I can bring her here." He stood up and went down to this girl that he saw. Sam smiled as he turned back to his friends to catch up in things that he has missed.  

* * * Josie showed her I.D. to the bouncer, and then proceeded inside. They saw Merkin at the other side of the club. Rhoda, his girlfriend, was already there, together with other Sun Times staffers. Josie, Gus and Anita hurriedly went to greet Merkin. "Hey, Merkin. Happy Birthday!" Josie exclaimed, handing her assistant a wrapped box, and then giving him a hug. 

"Thanks boss! Welcome to my party! Have fun!" Merkin answered back, and then turned to Anita and Gus who were also greeting him. Josie sat at the bar and ordered a bottle of beer. She was looking around and saw a man, about her age, walking towards her. As he got closer, he sat on the stool beside her. "Hey! I'm Timothy Burke. You're…?" he introduced himself, smiling at her easily. "Wow! You get right to the point huh? I'm Josie. Geller." She answered, and then extended her hand. 

Tim took it with a smile on his face. He was good looking, in a boyish kind of way. "Yup, I just don't like using pick up lines. To me they sound so dorky." He explained, and then ordered a bottle of beer. "Same here! But then, I haven't heard many pick up lines yet." Taking a sip of his beer, he looked at Josie in amazement. 

"You, haven't heard so many pick up lines yet? Impossible! You're so beautiful and all." He said as he placed down his beer on the bar in front of them. "Well, that's so nice of you. But, yes, I haven't heard that many pick up lines in my life yet, since I don't usually go out that much." She answered, immediately liking Tim. 

"You know you're name sounds so familiar! Oh, I know. My friends were just talking about you." He said, as he snapped his fingers. "Talking about me? When? Who are your friends?" she asked in confusion. "Scott Romano. Your brother's his assistant coach, right?" he said. "Oh, yes! Scott Romano. I know him." "You do? Well, um…do you want to come up for a while and say hi to him then? You can meet my other friends." He invited her, flashing an adorable grin. 

Josie smiled back. "Um…how about later? I'm here coz it's my friend's birthday, and I don't want him to think that I'm abandoning his party. Come back here again later, okay?" "Oh, sure Josie. I understand. So I'll see you again later?" he asked as he stood up. "Yes. Right here. Nice to meet you Tim." She said, as she too, stood up. "Nice to meet you too, Josie." Josie waved then went back to Merkin's party.

* * * Sam saw Jonathan and Mark go down to talk to some of their friends at the bar. He turned to Scott and said, "Scott, I have to go to the bathroom. Where is Tim?" "He went down to meet the girl he likes, remember? Oh, there he is now!" Scott pointed to the stairs. "Oh, okay! Now, wait here okay." Sam stood up and went to the bathroom, smiling at Tim as they passed each other. 

* * * Tim sat down and looked at Scott. "Hey, Scott, you wouldn't believe this. The girl I was telling you about, turns out, she's Josie Geller. You know? You're assistant's sister?" "Really? No way, Tim! What a small world. Where is she?" Scott asked, and then stood up to look over the railing for Josie. "She's over there at the party. She said that she would come with me here to say hi to you guys." "That's great." 

"What's great?" Sam asked, as he, together with Jonathan and Matt, suddenly came up behind them. "Hey guys, you wouldn't believe this! The girl Timothy wanted to meet? She was Josie Geller!" At the time that Scott said the girl's name, loud music suddenly came from the speakers from the party downstairs. 

"What? I can't hear you Scott!" Sam shouted, as he looked at the party downstairs. "Josie Geller, Sam!" Scott shouted then covered his ears with his hands, since he wasn't used to this kind of scene. Sam shook his head, and then turned to look at Timothy. 

Tim stood up, and went to the railing. He pointed toward Josie. "There she is, man! The blonde who's taking off her jacket." Sam looked at the blonde, but a tall guy with curly hair, who stood behind the blonde, blocked his view. "I can't see her!" Sam exclaimed, and sat down. "Don't worry! I'm going down now so I could bring her here. Okay?" The guys nodded, as Tim walked away.  

* * * Josie took off her jacket as she sang together with Merkin's entire guests. "Happy birthday, Merkin!" she sang, as she placed her jacket on the back of the seat beside her. "Hey, Josie! Have you seen Anita?" Gus asked as he stood behind Josie. "Oh, she went to the bathroom Gus. She said for you to wait for her." She answered, and then she sat down. "Oh, thanks, Josie!" Gus answered as he walked towards the bar. 

Josie smiled as she looked around. She saw Tim walking towards her. "Hey! You ready?" he asked, as he got closer. "Oh, yah! Sure!" she answered as she stood up and grabbed her jacket. Offering his hand, Tim led her towards the second floor of the club.

* * * Sam saw Timothy making his way back to their table a stunning blonde in tow. As they got closer, he saw that the blonde was Josie Geller. 'Josie? What is she doing here?' And that's not all he noticed, he noticed how sexy she looked that evening. Leather pants, sexy sleeveless top…everything about her took Sam's breath away. She was looking down that she didn't notice him. 

As Tim introduced her around, he saw his two best friends looking shocked as they also realized that the girl Tim has with him was indeed Josie Geller. She shook hands with everybody and had a brief conversation with Scott about her brother. Then, it was his turn. "And lastly, Josie, this is Sam." Tim said. 

Josie looked up to him in shock. "Yes…. I know him. Hey Sam." She said, her voice wavering a bit. "Hey Josie!" he greeted back and smiled at her. He couldn't believe this. Here he was, still getting over the shock of seeing Josie that afternoon, and now she was here, hanging out with his friend. And, it didn't help that she looks absolutely stunning tonight. "Really? How?" Tim asked, as he offered his seat to Josie. "Oh, I'm the one assigned to cover his wedding to Maria Rodriguez." She explained. 

Jonathan and Michael looked at Sam in surprise. Sam then remembered that he hasn't told his friends about that. Smiling sheepishly at Jon and Mike, he turned towards Josie. He saw her smiling at what Tim said and he couldn't help but feel jealous…. again. "So, do you have a boyfriend, Josie?" Jon asked her as he took a sip of his beer. 

"Oh, yes I do." Josie answered, and then smiled as she saw Tim's downcast expression. "Aww, I'm sorry Tim. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything.  It's just that you were so nice to me when you introduced yourself, so I came with you here." She said. She reached out a hand then rubbed Tim on his arm. 

Tim smiled good-naturedly. "That's okay, Josie! I should have known anyway. Someone as wonderful as you should have a boyfriend." He said. Josie blushed at Tim's praise. "Are you going to get married anytime soon, Josie?" Matt asked her. Sam gasped at the thought of Josie marrying someone else. 'What are you thinking Sam? You're the one who's getting married before her. Shouldn't she be the one who feels what you're feeling right now?" Sam asked his himself as he finished his bottle of beer. He looked at Josie and waited for her answer. 

"Oh, no! Not yet! I'm not yet ready. " She answered and then looked at Sam. Their eyes locked, longer than was necessary. Sam tried to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't. Lucky for him, Josie was the one who tore her eyes first, enabling Sam to breathe easily. Josie turned to talk to Scott about her brother, and Sam noticed how caring she is for her brother. 

She asked Scott if Rob was doing his job and if he was okay with everything. "I'm planning on retiring so, I'm putting in a good word for Rob so that he'll be the coach next year." Scott said, smiling. "Really? That's so nice of you Coach Romano. Rob will be so thrilled!" she said, her eyes sparkling wonderfully as she thought about Rob's wonderful future. 

"He always wanted to be a ball player. But then, he told me that being your assistant coach was much better, since he gets to help other people." "That is so true! I'll be more than happy to let Rob take over my place." Scott said. "Thank you Coach Romano!" Josie said, as she smiled at him sweetly. "You're welcome Josie. And please, call me Scott." "Okay! Thank you…Scott." 

Everybody laughed as Josie said Scott's name uncertainly. Sam saw Josie look at Tim, since he hasn't said anything for a while. Jonathan saw her confused expression and said, "Oh, Josie. Don't mind him. He just saw another girl." "Oh, is that so? Am I really that easy to replace?" she asked Tim, her mouth forming into a mock pout. 

Sam sucked in a breath. Even though he knows that Josie was only kidding, her question hit him so close to home. 'No, you're not easy to replace Josie. You're irreplaceable.' He thought then looked down at his hands. He sighed as he saw Tim and Josie laughing together. 'Stop thinking like that! Nothing could ever happen to you and Josie anymore. You're getting married remember?' he said to himself, but still, the knot of jealousy in his stomach wouldn't go away.

* * * Josie laughed at Tim, because obviously he has found another woman to hook up with tonight since she was unavailable. When she saw Sam with his friends, she couldn't help but think how handsome he looked that night. He was wearing a green shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. It was paired with a pair of black pants. The green of his shirt brought out his eyes more, making it sparkle even under the dim lights of the club.

 Josie sighed, wishing that she were single so that she could be with Sam. 'Wait a minute! Why am I wishing this? I have Mark and he has Maria.' She thought then went back to listen to the conversation building around her. "Hey there's a pretty woman." Tim pointed to Josie. "Oh, you mean, the woman wearing the black top and red mini skirt? I'm sorry Tim, she's married." Josie said, soothingly. 

"Oh, really? How did you know?" Tim asked, his eyebrows rose. "Well, she is my best friend. Her name's Anita Brandt." Josie answered. "Oh, why am I so unlucky with girls tonight?" Tim asked his friends. "Oh, so you mean, you're so unlucky to have met me?" Josie asked playfully, her hands on her hips. "No, that's not what I meant. It's just that…you know what I mean." Tim said, throwing his hands up in the air. 

"Yah, I know what you mean!" Josie said. She suddenly stood up, pointing to a guy who just came in. "Hey, that's my brother. Wait, I'll go talk to him, okay?" The guys nodded, as she went down the stairs, putting on her leather jacket, with Tim following her.

* * * "I'll just go down, you guys. There are people from South Glen's faculty down there!" Scott said as he stood up and went down. As Sam expected, his two friends bombarded him with questions. "How could you not tell us Sam? How do you feel? Do you still like Josie?" Matt asked. "Wait, better yet, do you still love Josie?" Jonathan asked. 

"Oh, guys! Stop it! I just forgot to tell you. And regarding how I feel…" Sam stalled, thinking of how he should answer that question. "Well…. what?" they asked simultaneously. Sam sighed for seemed like the thousandth time that day. "I don't know guys. I really don't know." Sam said as he placed his head on his hands.

* * * Josie breathed out a sigh of relief as she made her way down the stairs to go to Rob. Being up there with Sam was very uncomfortable. Tim signaled that he's going to the bar and Josie nodded. "Hey, Rob!" Josie exclaimed, as she got closer to her brother. Rob turned around and was surprised to see his sister there.

 "Hey Josie! What are you doing here? And what is with the outfit?" He said. "Why? You don't like it?" She asked worriedly. "Actually, I do like it. It's just different from your other outfits." "Oh, I just felt like its time for a change. Anyway, where's Sarah?" she asked, referring to Rob's girlfriend. "Oh, she's at the bar with some of her friends. What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"It's Merkin's birthday. Um…Coach Romano's upstairs. He wants to talk to you." "Really? Come on, let's go up!" Rob said as he pulled Josie with him by the hand. "Rob, wait! I have to tell you something." She said, as she stopped walking, bringing Rob to a stop too. "What?" he asked, his forehead creasing worriedly. "It's just that…Sam…Coulson…is also up there." She said, pointing upwards. 

Rob's face turned into a scowl at the mention of Sam's name. He can't get over the fact that that man hurt his sister. Josie placed a restraining hand at Rob's arm when she saw his scowl. "Now, Rob. I told you that so you wouldn't be surprised if you see him. Act normally okay? I know you're mad at him, but please don't make a scene here." She said. "Okay! I won't make a scene. But don't expect me to be nice to him or anything, okay?" Rob said, relenting to his sister's request. "Okay Rob!" 

They made their way up to the second floor. Scott told Rob about his future job of being South Glen's coach and as she expected, Rob didn't say more than one word to Sam, he just said hey and that was all. A new band was playing on stage and Josie saw Rob perk up at the sound of the first melody of the song they we're playing. 

Josie recognized it as "Can't take my eyes off of you". One of Rob's favorite songs. Rob looked at Josie and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Josie knew what that look meant. "No, Robert! No way!" she protested as Rob walked over to her slowly. "What?" Matt asked as he smiled amusedly at Rob's antics. Josie stood up and walked backwards, away from Rob. "He wants me to dance with him!" Josie explained. 

Laughter filled the air around the table, as Rob got closer to his sister. "Come on Jos. You know I love this song. Please…." He said, a pout forming on his face. Josie sighed and nodded. "Okay…. but just this one song. And don't dip me…for my sake and all the people around us…okay?" "Okay!" Rob took her hand and led his sister to the dance floor.

* * * Sam and his friends went to the railing to watch Rob and Josie danced. Rob was mad at him…and he knows that. She was his sister after all. And he had hurt her. Sam watched as Rob twirled his sister around the dance floor, causing other people to step back and watch them dance. 

She looked so graceful out there, laughing openly as Rob let go of her hand and started to dance around her. He had persuaded her sister to take off her jacket so that she could dance more freely. Rob, not controlling himself, started to sing out loud with the band, causing Josie to laugh even more at his out of tune voice. 

She smiled and Sam saw her shrugging her shoulders as she too, sang out loud. _"I love you baby, and if it's quite all right I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights, trust in me when I say. Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay. And let me love you, baby, let me love you…_" Sam laughed as he saw Josie laugh so openly that she almost fell, if it wasn't for Rob who caught her in his arms. 

He never saw her like this before, and it caused his feelings towards her to make him more confused than ever. He was feeling attracted, again…. and enthralled by the sight of her. He wanted to be the one down there…the one who's dancing with her. To see her laugh, up close. As the song came to a close, he saw Rob dip his sister, against her protests. 

When they we're finished, the crowd around them applauded at their show, making Josie blush furiously. She swatted Rob's arm playfully, as they went on their way back to Sam's table. But before Josie could make another step up the stairs, Sam noticed a man walk quickly towards her and when he reached her, he placed his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. It was Mark. 

Sam closed his eyes as another wave of intense jealousy run through his entire body, causing him to lose his balance. He would have toppled over if he weren't gripping the railing's railing so tightly. Breathing heavily, he turned around and sat down on a stool, trying hard to control his emotions.

* * * Josie couldn't stop laughing while she danced with Rob. It was a long time since they danced together, but it was still nice to know that they still can do well on the dance floor. She was about to go up the stairs when suddenly somebody grabbed her from behind, causing her to almost fall forward. 

She turned around and was surprised to see Mark there. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, somewhat sadly, because she didn't really want to see him here. Actually she didn't want to see him, period. She was still confused about her feelings about Sam, and she didn't want Mark to know about her past with him. He didn't know that she wrote the article, "Never Been Kissed" because he came to Chicago Sun-Times a year after and she persuaded her office mates to never bring up that topic ever again. 

"Well, I missed you. Aren't you happy to see me?" Mark asked, as he leaned in to give a kiss on the cheek, brushing her hair away from her face. "Of…. course…I am happy!" she answered, somewhat convincingly, but not convincing enough to her self. "I'm so glad that I decided to come here, or I would have missed you wearing that sexy outfit of yours." He said, his eyes running through her body, up and down, appreciatively. 

Josie shivered, looking for Rob since her leather jacket was with him. "Hey, come on, let's dance!" Mark said, pulling Josie to the dance floor. Josie sighed, and reluctantly followed him. It was a slow song, "I could fall in love with you", one of Josie's favorite songs. Mark pulled her closely to him, snaking his arms around her waist. Josie couldn't relax in his arms, her eyes wandering up to the railing where Sam was standing a moment ago when she was dancing with Rob. He wasn't there. "Where is he? Did he go home already?' she asked herself, her eyes darting around the club. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Mark asked, pulling back a little, looking into her eyes. "Um…nothing…I'm just cold, that's all." "Oh, where is your jacket?" "It's with Rob. I don't know where he is." "Wait, you could wear my jacket." He offered, as he took out his jacket. Josie accepted it gratefully, and she felt something hard in the inside pocket. 

"Hey, Mark. What's this?" she asked as she pulled it out. "Oh, wait let me get that." He reached for the box and solemnly faced her. He opened it and said, "This is for you, Josie. I know how much you love this kind of stuff." Josie looked at the box as he slowly opened it. It contained a silver necklace with a pendant in a shape of a butterfly. 

Josie smiled as his sweetness. "Thank you Mark. That's so sweet of you!" Mark smiled back as he took the necklace, handing the box to Josie then went behind her to put the necklace around her neck. She pulled up her hair, waiting for Mark to finish his task. "There!" he exclaimed, as he faced her again and pulled her into his arms. Josie obliged to his unspoken request for her to get closer to him and snaked her arms around his neck, leaning softly against him.

* * * "Hey, is that Josie's boyfriend?" Jonathan asked, leaning against the railing. "Hey Sam. Come here!" Sam reluctantly walked over to the railing. He saw Mark put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He tried to tear his eyes away from the couple but he couldn't. 

To add insult to injury, he saw Mark take off his jacket and place it around Josie. As if that wasn't enough, Sam saw Mark give Josie a present. It was a necklace. Mark was the one who placed it around her neck, making Sam's heart pound hard against his chest. He sucked in a painful breath as Josie laid her head on his shoulder. Sam bit his lip so hard that he was surprised that it didn't bleed. 

Looking down at the couple, he turned to Jon and answered his question, "Yeah, that's her boyfriend." He answered, sadly as he continued to watch the couple. Sam looked at Josie, her eyes were closed, but suddenly, it opened, as if she knows that someone is watching her. He saw her head rise slightly and her blue eyes focus at his own green ones. Her facial expression was unreadable and Sam felt his heart pound harder. It was as if she was feeling as confused as he is. Sam smiled crookedly at her, as he turned and went back to his seat.

* * * Josie felt like someone was watching her and when she raised her head, her suspicions were correct. Her eyes met Sam's piercing eyes and what she saw there took her breath away. He was looking at her sadly, as if he was hoping that he was the one who was dancing with her. He smiled at her, that wonderful crooked smile that never failed to leave her weak in the knees, and he turned around, breaking the spell. 

Josie willed the song to end and was glad when it did. At that exact time, Mark's phone rang, making him go out the noisy club for him to be able to hear his caller. Josie looked around and saw Anita sitting at a table at the back of the bar. "Hey Anita. Have you seen Rob? My jacket's with him." She asked her friend as she sat down. 

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have it right here!" she said, as she handed her the jacket. "Oh, thanks!" she said as she removed Mark's jacket from her shoulders and wore her own. "So, where were you?" Anita asked, sipping her beer. "I was with Tim…Burke. He asked me to meet his friends and I did. And you wouldn't believe this Anita." She said. "What?" Anita asked her face lighting up. "Um…Sam…he's back Anita!" she explained, looking down at her hands. 

"Sam Coulson? What? When? Where?" "Yah, Anita. Sam Coulson. I saw him this afternoon, at Lincoln Park. Where I interviewed Maria Rodriguez and her fiancé." "Oh. So who is her fiancé? Wait, don't tell me that Sam is…." Understanding began dawning on her face. "Yup! San Coulson is Maria's fiancé!" she sighed as she answered her friend. "No way Josie! So how do you feel?" 

"I don't know Anita. You should see him. He's so handsome. Much more handsome than when I last saw him two years ago. I just can't believe my luck." She said as she placed her head on her hands. "Oh, Josie!" Anita said, scooting closer to her friend. "I don't know what to feel anymore. I'm not sure if I'm still in love with him. I keep telling myself that I shouldn't love him anymore, since he's obviously in love with Maria. But, my heart is steering me to another direction." 

"So, what are you going to do?" "I don't know. One thing I know is…I wish he wasn't the one who's going to get married in three weeks." Josie said, as she looked off at a distance, her mind on the impending matter.

* * * Sam trudged heavily up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door and checked his answering machine. **Message one: eight thirty pm: hey sweetie, it's Maria. Just wanted to remind you of our brunch tomorrow at the country club. Dad's not going to be there, he has some matters to attend to. So, I left a message at Josie Geller's message and I invited her to join us. So I'll just meet you there. Night! Love you! **

Sam's head snapped up in surprise at what he thought Maria said. He replayed the message again, and he listened intently. Confirming that Josie is indeed coming with them to the brunch tomorrow, he went to his bedroom and prepared to go to sleep. As he changed into a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts, his thoughts went back to Josie. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, the way that she was dancing at the club, and when their eyes met that one magical moment that she was dancing in the arms of Mark. 

Sam closed his eyes painfully as his jealousy resurfaced once again. He lay back on his pillows and tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. He shifted from one position to another, hoping to fall asleep for just one hour or something. He knows he shouldn't be thinking about Josie but he couldn't help himself. Finally, he fell into a deep sleep, his thoughts filled of only one person…. Josie.

* * * Josie was lying on her bed, struggling to silence her mind to stop thinking about Sam. She tossed and turned but Sam's face wouldn't leave her thoughts. She couldn't help but think about how he looked like when he saw her dancing with Mark. She stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk to calm her nerves. On her way to the kitchen, she noticed her answering machine blinking. 

She stopped and played her message. **Message one: eight fifteen pm: hey Josie! Maria here. I just wanted to invite you to a brunch tomorrow at the Country Club. I want you to be there so that you could get started with your articles. I won't accept no for an answer, okay. You don't have to call me back since you're coming. See you tomorrow. And oh yah, no crew yet, okay! Bye Josie! **

Josie's eyes widened at the thought of having brunch tomorrow with Sam and his fiancé. She drank a glass of milk and went to her bedroom. She knows that she couldn't get out of the brunch tomorrow. She just had to deal with it. As she lay down on her bed, she again thought about Sam. "Why does he have to get married so soon? Why here? Why do I have to be the one to cover their wedding? Why?" she asked herself out loud. "Do I still love him?" 

Knowing that sleep won't be coming for a long time, she decided to take out a box from under her bed. It was a box that she haven't touched since she kept it two years ago. Opening it, the first thing she saw was the small stuffed penguin that she bought when she was still in South Glen. She named it Sam, since she believed that Sam was indeed her penguin. 

Digging deeper, she found a picture of her and Sam, taken when they were painting the backdrop. She smiled at the memory. They had so much fun then, innocently flirting with each other by dabbing paint on each other's faces. She put it aside as she looked for the stack of papers inside the box. 

Those were the essays that she wrote for him. He wrote voluminous comments on the margins. She looked at his handwriting, neat yet masculine. She sighed as she got to her essay about her dilemma. He was her dilemma back then. And apparently, her dilemma now. She read her essay, tears pooling in her eyes.****

**_My Dilemma   
by Josie Geller_**

_Two months ago, I thought I was happy being by myself with no one to really care about me except for my parents and my brother. I had withdrawn from life because I was hurt and afraid. I believed I'd made a nice sheltered life for myself. I told my brother recently that I was happy with the life I'd created and he laughed at me. Now I know he was right to laugh. Because I've lived through lots of emotional pain in my life, to cope with it I have created a thick shell around my heart._

_ It's no wonder I like turtles so much; we are so much alike! I made up my mind a long time ago to be happy alone and I know I can do that again if I need to: I just work hard and lock the bad memories away. I'm lucky because I'm strong enough to be able to do that. But since coming to this school, everything has changed. I realized how wrong I was in my perception that being alone was best. I now know that to be truly happy, I need someone to share things with: someone who sees things the way I see them, someone who enjoys the things I do and laughs at the same things…someone who reads my mind. I need my true soul mate, my true love._

_ These were things I never dared dream of because I never thought it would happen to me. And at last, maybe, just maybe, it has. But what do I do when my true love's heart belongs to someone else? Go back inside my shell like my turtles? As least my turtles have each other, yet I would be alone. Do I then violate my own rules and settle for something less than the dream? It makes me wonder… Is there a middle ground for happiness and is that what my true love has chosen? Is that what most people find? A part of the dream as opposed to the whole? _

_My brother seems to think so, and he knows a lot more about these matters than I. Maybe I'm just too idealistic, but I don't want to settle. I want it all. But what other choice do I have if I can't have the one that is made for me? There seems to be no clear-cut path, no easy answers. Is it better to have found one's soul mate even if you cannot be with them? Or to never have looked? Is it better to risk more pain to know the truth? Or should I have simply stayed in my shell and never risked at all? Knowing what I now know about love, is it possible to go back? To forget? This is my dilemma."_

Josie wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Maybe I should just go back to my shell. Forget about everything…break up with Mark…. not love again. I've been alone for twenty-seven years now…. so why shouldn't I just go back to my solitude again and forget about men…forget about Sam." she asked herself. Tears kept on falling because she knows that she could never forget Sam. 

As confused as she is now, she still knows one thing. Sam is still important to her. Very important. She returned all the things inside the box, except her stuffed penguin. She hugged it tight, and finally she fell asleep.


	5. part five: brunch

Title: Never Been Kissed: A different story (5/13)

Part Five: Brunch

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: Not mine and they never will be. Sam Coulson, Josie Geller and the whole gang of NBK are the properties of Flower Films and their affiliates. Okay? Get it? No suing please! I have no money!

Summary: Sam didn't kiss Josie on the pitcher's mound and two years later, they meet again.

Rating: G to PG – depends on the chapter really.

Author's note: Please read and review. I've posted this story in my stories. Com portfolio but I thought that to encourage more people to read and write more NBK stuff, I should post it here. Me posting the next chapters will totally depend on the reviews I get. Okay? Have fun reading!

Josie looked at her watch for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning. She was sitting in her car waiting for the time that she would be going in the country club and meet up with Sam and Maria. It was ten thirty, so she gathered up her bag filled with all the necessary things that she needs for her interview. She walked into the club and went straight to the dining area. 

Craning her head, she saw Maria sitting at the table at the end of the restaurant, beside the door of the kitchen. Seeing that Sam wasn't there, she breathed out a sigh of relief and walked to Maria. "Hey, Maria!" she greeted her, as she placed her bag on the sit in front of the pretty Spanish woman. "Oh, hey Josie!" Maria greeted back as she stood up and gave Josie a kiss on the cheek. 

Gesturing for her to sit down, she signaled to the waiter. "What do you want?" she asked. "Um…pancakes would be great…and a cup of coffee and orange juice." She said, as she smiled at Maria. "Okay. I'll have the same order as she does. And also another order of the same things for my fiancé." She said to the waiter. 

When the waiter was gone, she looked at Josie, "So, do you want to get started?" "Okay! But, where is Sam?" "He got here early, so he went to the driving range for a while. He'll be here in a few minutes. I already called him on his cell phone. Actually, here he is now." Maria said, as her face lit up at the sight of her fiancé. 

"Hey Sam! How was your game?" she asked, as Sam sat down on his chair. "It was good." Turning to Josie, he smiled, "Hey Josie. Good morning." He said, as he wiped his face with this towel. "Good morning Sam." She replied, a smile creeping to her face even though she told her self not to smile back. 

To take her mind off Sam, she took out her laptop and booted it up. "So, I already outlined what my articles would be here in my laptop. I also have my note cards with me if you guys want to see them." She said as she reached into her bag for her note cards. "We're you always this organized Josie? Organization was never one of my strongest traits. Good thing I have my wedding planner for my wedding, or this wedding won't happen at all." Maria said as she reached out a hand for Josie's note cards. 

Skimming over them, she nodded, and then handed them to Sam. Maria looked at Josie, waiting for her to continue. "Yup! I've always been organized. I lived for my note cards. Without them, I wouldn't have passed college." She answered as she searched for her files in the laptop. "When you do get married, would you get a wedding planner?" 

"Oh, I don't think so. I've always wanted to plan my own wedding. I live for organizing events." "That's nice! Um…Josie…would you help me with my wedding? I'm new here in Chicago and my best friend and maid-of-honor is not here yet. I need all the help I could get." She said, as she looked at Josie imploringly. "Um…what kind of help?" she asked nervously, looking at her laptop since she couldn't risk looking at Sam now. 

"You know…helping in the Country Club, fixing things up… you know, that kind of stuff. I can't do it all alone. Sam here, he isn't a lot of help."  Maria begged, smiling at her. "Hey! I help!" Sam protested, smiling at Josie. "You should really just give in to her. Maria could be a real nuisance when she wants to." He said, looking into her eyes. 

Josie relented. It was going to be torture to spend more time with this couple but she knew that by helping them, she would be more convinced that she shouldn't keep on thinking about Sam since he was getting married already. She looked at Maria and nodded. "Okay, I'll do it." "Oh, thank you Josie! I'm so happy that you're the one Rigfort sent to write about our wedding!" she said as she stood up and gave Josie a hug. 

Josie smiled at her impulsive hug and hugged the woman back. When Maria let go, she turned to Sam, "Isn't this great, sweetie? It's like I hired another wedding planner!" Sam looked at Maria and smiled impishly, "Yeah, sweetie, that's just great!" he said, his eyes flickering to Josie's blue ones. Josie swallowed at the intensity in his eyes that she felt flustered. Excusing herself, she went to the bathroom, hoping to compose herself and think of what she has agreed to do.

* * * Sam watched Josie go to the bathroom. She's so beautiful that morning. Even though she was just wearing a pair of jeans and a pink shirt, to Sam's eyes, she was still extraordinary beautiful. He can't believe that Josie agreed to assist Maria in their wedding. Torture! Pure torture! 

He rubbed his forehead, knowing that a headache is coming soon. He drank his coffee and continued to eat the pancakes that were served to him. He saw Josie make her way back to their table and smile at them. Maria smiled back happily and continued to eat. While they were eating, Josie asked them some questions for her article. He could see that Josie was really interested in what they were saying even though the situation they were in was just too complicated. 

When they were finished eating, Josie started gathering her things, preparing to go home. But Maria had other plans. "Hey, Josie! Why don't you go swimming with us?" "Oh, I don't think so, Maria. First of all, I don't have a bathing suit, and secondly, I have so many things to do. I have to organize my crew for Monday, I have to get started on my articles and…" Josie explained as she hurriedly placed her laptop in her bag. "I have an extra swimsuit in my locker." Maria said, her eyes pleading at Josie. 

Sam smiled at the way Josie was frantically fixing her things. He knows that she doesn't really want to spend more time with them, and he understands that. He, himself, doesn't want to see Josie anymore, because it's making him more confused about his feelings at every passing minute. 

But, nonetheless, he still wants her there, he still want to spend more time with her, even though that he knows that that was wrong. He looked at Josie and smiled warmly at her. "Come on Josie! Maria can be real pest when she wants to and you've seen how she begged you earlier. Come and swim with us." He said, somewhat begging her for his sake, and not his fiancée. 

Josie looked at him, their eyes locking for a moment, longer than what was allowed. She sighed and smiled at Sam then back at Maria. "Okay, okay! Where is this bathing suit that I can borrow?" 

* * * Josie changed into the bathing suit that Maria lent her. She wants to kick her self for agreeing to go swimming with them. She knew that she could have said no, but when Sam asked her to come, smiling at her with that wonderful smile of his, she knew that she was done for. She could never say no to Sam Coulson. She knows that. 

She smiled at the memory. 'It was like he wants to spend time with me. That he wants me around.' Josie thought as she finished changing. The suit was a two-piece, in the color of deep blue green. It was partnered with a sarong, making Josie feel more secure with it, since this was the first time that she's going to be wearing a bikini. She tied the sarong around her waist and looked at the mirror. 

She has to admit that she does look good. The suit fits right into her body, showing her soft curves and long legs. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and brushed it so that it would fall gently past her chin. Luckily, she had bought her blue sunglasses with her. She wore it and went to the poolside.

* * * Sam settled on a beach chair as he waited for both Maria and Josie. He was wearing black swimming shorts and a white shirt. As he wore his shades, he saw Maria breeze out of the doors, wearing a small black bikini. She smiled as she sat down beside him, giving him a hug. "So, what do you think of my new bathing suit, sweetie?" she asked, a teasing smile on her face. Sam swallowed, his left eyebrow raised, "Hmm…You look great, sweetie. Really sexy!" he answered as he caressed her cheek. Maria giggled, as she pulled Sam's head towards her for a long kiss.

* * * Josie smiled to herself as she walked towards the poolside. She had gotten attention from guys when she went out of the locker room that she felt even more confident about how she looks. As she opened the doors to the pool, what she saw, made her suck in a painful breath. 

Sam and Maria we're kissing, right there on a beach chair in broad daylight. Josie felt her body tremble in jealousy. They were both wearing almost next to nothing. She felt tears collect in her eyes, and finally, she knows what she feels. It was obvious; with the way her jealousy is eating her right now, and the way her heart is pounding. **She was still in love with Sam Coulson**.

* * * Sam lost him self in the kiss. As he opened his eyes, a movement caught his eye. He pulled away from Maria and saw Josie, wearing a blue bikini that hugged her body just right. She was sexy in an innocent way that tugged at Sam's heartstrings. He saw her facial expression and he realized that there was something wrong. It looked like she was almost crying. 

It tore through his heart; somewhat knowing that he was the reason for Josie being sad. Maria followed Sam's eyes, at where he was looking, and she saw Josie. "Hey, Josie! Wow, you look great!" she exclaimed, but instead of smiling back, Josie turned around and went back in the country club. "Now, what's her problem?" Maria asked Sam, as she went back to kissing Sam. 

Sam turned away and stood up. "Maria, I'll just go to the locker room. I think I forgot something." He said, as he walked away. "Okay, Sam!" she replied as she shrugged her shoulders, sitting back on the chair.

* * * Josie walked as fast as she could back to the locker room, hoping to escape everyone and everything. Now that she knows that she is indeed in love with Sam, she has to see him with Maria, kissing. She brushed away the tears that fell on her cheeks. She heard someone calling her, but she didn't stop, she didn't want to face anyone at the moment. All she wants to do is to go home and wallow in self-pity about losing Sam all over again. 

"Josie, please wait!" she heard, realizing that it was Sam. She shook her head and walked even faster, hoping that he'll give up and leave her alone. She completely forgot that Sam was a hockey player so he had the ability to run after her. She felt him grab her arm and stopped her walking. 

She stopped and stood there, not turning to look at his green eyes, knowing that if she did, she'll just burst into tears. "Josie, what happened?" he asked softly, as he turned her around gently. "Nothing! It's nothing. Just go back to Maria and tell her that I don't feel good right now and that I have to go home." She answered, not lifting her head. She felt Sam's fingers softly touch her chin and lift her face, making her shiver.  

"Come on Josie. I know you better than that. What is it?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes. Josie sighed. She shifted her eyes to look behind Sam, thinking of a way to escape Sam. "Nothing Sam! Just leave me alone! I'm okay! Just go back to your fiancée." She said bitterly as she turned away and went back to the locker and change back to her own clothes. 

* * * "Aww…Josie…Please don't go!" Sam called out as he saw her disappear through the locker doors. He wanted to follow her, but the tone of her voice when she wanted him to go back to his fiancée stopped him. He saw the hint of tears on her eyes, the trace of tears on her cheeks, and his heart ached. 

When he touched her chin, it was nothing but a simple gesture to make her look at him, but when he felt her soft skin against his fingers, he felt a jolt of electricity course through his veins. Sam closed his eyes as he tried to think of a reason of why Josie reacted that way when she saw him kissing Maria. He could only think of one reason: she was jealous. 'If she was jealous, that could only mean one thing, she still loves me!' 

The thought made him want to jump for joy. Suddenly, it dawned on him. Him being happy of the fact that Josie is still in love with him means only one thing.** He too, was still in love with her. **Sam felt like a huge boulder was taken away from his shoulders. He's been feeling like that since the first day he saw Josie, and now, he felt happy. Happier than he ever felt in those two years that he wasn't with Josie. 

Sure he loves Maria. But he always felt like something was missing. He tried to deny it before, but now he knows what his life was missing. It was Josie. Josie's the one he needs. She's the one he wants. Not Maria. 


	6. pat six: wallow

Title: Never been kissed: a different story

Chapter six: Wallow

Author: Jaycee

All the needed notes or whatever they are called are all in the first chapters. J

Note: Here's the next chapter!!! I am soooooooooo sorry for the long wait!  Hope you like  them and thank you again for the support that you have shown me! They mean a lot!

Josie drove as fast as she can on her way home, furiously wiping away her stray tears with the back of her hand. All she wants to do was lie on her bed and cry her heart out.   
  
The situation she was in right now was very difficult, and her heart was taking its toll. Opening her front door, she ran straight to her room, changing into a shirt that was a few sizes bigger than her size.   
  
She sat on her bed, hugging her penguin tight. _"I love you Sam! It hurts me to think that you're gone again. But now there's no way that I can try and get you back. You're marrying someone else. I wish I didn't feel this way. I wish you never came back. I wish you were not going to marry someone else. I wish that you love me. I wish…."_   
  
Josie couldn't take it anymore; she lay down on her pillow, still hugging her penguin close, and cried herself to sleep.   
  
* * * Josie woke up at the shrill ringing of her cell phone. She sat up and wearily looked at her clock.   
  
It was four o'clock in the afternoon. She took a peek at her mirror to see how she looks. "Eeww!" she said to herself, taking in her bloodshot eyes and her pale complexion. "God, the last time I looked like this was two years ago, and that was because of Sam. And now, surprise, surprise. It's again because of Sam!"   
  
The persistent ringing of her phone interrupted her thoughts. She sighed and looked for her phone. She saw it peeking out of her bag, which was thrown on the floor.   
  
She picked up her phone and answered with a grumpy, "Hello?"   
  
"God, Josie! Where are you? Are you home?"   
  
"Oh, Rob! What is it? I'm sorry, I was sleeping." "   
  
You're still in bed at four o'clock in the afternoon? Something must be wrong!"   
  
"Yes there is! Oh, Rob! My life is such a mess!" when she said that, she couldn't help but choke back the tears that were again threatening to fall.   
  
"Josie what is it?" Rob asked, concern evident in his voice.   
  
"Rob…" she couldn't help it. She started to cry.   
  
"Okay, okay! I'll be right there!" he said.   
  
"I'll be waiting…. thanks Rob!" she said wearily, as she hanged up.   
  
* * * Thirty minutes later, Josie heard knocking on her door. She didn't bother to fix herself since she knows that it's only Rob.   
  
When she opened her door, she was right. She saw him carrying a small bag of something. "Hey Rob!" she said, as she reached for the bag. "What's this?"   
  
He took in her distressed state, and the fact that she wasn't smiling when she saw him. "Oh, just something to cheer you up." He answered, as he closed the door behind him.   
  
Josie walked to the kitchen and placed the package on the bar counter. She opened it and found a box inside. She opened the box and saw her favorite: chocolate cake. Josie looked at her brother and started crying at his sweetness and at the problem that was such a burden to her.   
  
Rob immediately placed his arms around her, hugging her tight. She cried more openly in her brother's arms. "Josie, shhh…it's okay! I brought that cake here to cheer you up not to make you cry." He explained as he led her to the love seat beside her window.   
  
"No, Rob. It's not the cake. It's so sweet of you to bring me my most favorite thing in the whole world. It's just that…. I saw Sam kissing Maria and it made me realize that I'm still in love with him. And, and I just can't handle the fact that he's going to marry her within three short weeks…. and it hurts!" she finished sadly as tears continued to fall.   
  
Rob took in everything that his sister said. Here she was crying again, because of the same guy, Sam Coulson, who has made her cry two years ago. His heart went out for his sister, because he knows that even though she haven't talked about Sam for two years, she was still in love with him.   
  
He didn't really like her boyfriend, Mark because he has this reputation of being a womanizer. But, Josie swore to him that he had changed his ways and he believed her, for her sake.   
  
Now, seeing her this way, Rob felt the familiar anger that he felt for Sam two years ago. But he knows now that his anger wouldn't do Josie good right now, considering the state she was in.   
  
He rubbed her back soothingly, hoping to make her a tiny bit better. "Wait, tell me more about this marriage thing." He said as he felt Josie wipe away her tears.   
  
Josie sat up and looked at her brother. She sighed and told him everything that has happened to her these past few days.   
  
* * * Josie closed the door after Rob went out two hours later. Rob listened to her that entire time. They ate the whole cake that night and Josie actually felt better than she did since she left the country club.   
  
Rob gave good advice to her, saying that she just had to wait, on how Sam would act on this situation on hand. He was two years younger than her, but he was very wise in the love department.   
  
  
She was really lucky that she has him for a brother. She cleaned up and brushed her teeth, then went to her room, and went to sleep.   
  
* * * Sam was lying on his bed the whole time since he came home from the Country Club.   
  
After that incident with Josie and his realization that he's still in love with her, he couldn't bring him self to spend more time with Maria.   
  
Right now, he knows that he couldn't go on with the wedding. He didn't know how he was going to break this news to Maria, aware that she would be hurt.   
  
Sam ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. He tried calling Josie so many times that night, but when he did dial the number and the phone rang, he would immediately hang up, not waiting for Josie to pick up.   
  
"What would I say to her anyway? 'Josie I'm still in love with you. Please give me another chance!' God! I sound like a character in a soap opera." He said to him self, shaking his head.   
  
He went to the kitchen and got himself a bottle of beer to soothe his nerves. He sat on his couch, sipping his beer as he thought about everything that has happened to him in a short span of two days.   
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that his beer was all gone. He then realized that this wasn't doing him any good.   
  
He stood up and went to his bed to go to sleep, hoping that at least in his dreams, he would be with Josie.


	7. part seven: hidden feelings

Title: Never been kissed: a different story

Chapter seven: hidden feelings

Author: Jaycee

All the needed notes or whatever they are called are all in the first chapters. J

Note: Here's the next chapter!!! I am soooooooooo sorry for the long wait!  Hope you like them and thank you again for the support that you have shown me! They mean a lot!

ey guys!!! Don't forget to review this chapters!!! You know what I say… I need those reviews to boost my self confidence and I only get that from the reviews!!!

Josie woke up late that Sunday morning. She stood up and decided to call up the people that she needed for her crew.   
  
She's also thinking of a way to not attend Sam's wedding knowing that she'll be tormented if she'll be the one to cover the wedding.   
  
After taking a long shower and changing into a purple shirt and a pair of black sweats, she went to the kitchen to cook some lasagna to busy and calm her self down.   
  
Thirty minutes later, she placed the lasagna into the oven and went to the phone to make her calls.   
  
She assembled Merkin, his girlfriend, Rhoda, Anita, to be her assistant, and George to be the one in charge of the videos. She called other Sun Times photographers to help her and they all agreed to meet her at the Country Club tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning.   
  
Placing down the phone, she heard the bell of the oven ring, signaling that her lasagna was done. Taking it out, she inhaled the tangy aroma of the dish and placed it on the counter top.   
  
After eating, she decided to go out and go to Lincoln Park and try to write her story there. Driving to the park, she couldn't help but think about Sam.   
  
She was finally at the park, after going through an unusual traffic at the highway. Gathering her things, she went out of her car and went to the big elm tree at the middle of the park. She sat down and started writing her story.   
  
* * * Sam jogged around Lincoln Park. He's been there for about an hour and he couldn't stop. He had a lot to think about and that was Josie.   
  
After having a dreamless sleep, he knew that he had to get out of his apartment or he would go crazy in the deafening silence that overwhelmed him there.   
  
Maria left a message on his machine saying that they couldn't get together that day since she has a thing with her friends today and that she'll call him tonight.   
  
He was more than relieved since he couldn't bear seeing her today, knowing that he couldn't go through their wedding.   
  
As he jogged, he noticed a blonde woman sitting under an elm tree. She looks like Josie. Sam shook his head at his imagination. 'I've been thinking about Josie too much that's why I'm seeing her everywhere!' he told himself.   
  
But when he got closer, he saw that it was indeed Josie.   
  
With the way that he was running into her, his heart was having a hard time in keeping itself from pounding too hard.   
  
Sam smiled and tried to walk calmly towards her. "Hey Josie!" he called out, hoping that she wouldn't notice his voice shaking.   
  
She looked up, confusion on her face. She didn't hear anyone approaching her since she was too wrapped up in what she was doing. Seeing Sam looking down at her, all she could do at first was smile, even though she was really hurting inside. "Hey!" she said warmly.   
  
Feeling encouraged, he sat down beside her. "What are you doing?" he asked, wiping his face with his towel.   
  
"I'm just writing my story about you guys." She answered, not looking at him as she continued to type into her laptop.   
  
"Oh…" was all he could say at the moment. He was totally aware of Josie's presence beside him and he couldn't erase the image of gathering Josie into his arms and kissing her senseless. "What are you doing here?" he heard her ask him, rendering him out of his thoughts.   
  
"Oh, um…I'm jogging!" he answered as he smiled at her.   
  
She nodded and went back to her typing.   
  
"So, how's the article?"   
  
"I'm almost finished with this one about how you guys met."   
  
"Oh, really? Can I read it?" he asked, trying not to sit too close to her.   
  
Josie looked at him and said, "Sure! It's about you guys after all. Just wait okay?"   
  
"Sure!" he answered, feeling light headed, as he smelled Josie's perfume.   
  
A few minutes later, Josie finished her article and handed her laptop to Sam. Sam smiled at her as he reached for her laptop. He started to read it as Josie busied her self with scribbling down things in her notebook. Not really reading the article, he observed Josie at the corner of his right eye.   
  
She was writing in her notebook and she kept on brushing her hair out of her eyes. Exasperated at her unruly hair, she looked into her bag and got her self a brush and she pulled her hair into a ponytail.   
  
She looked so lovely with her hair up and Sam couldn't help but feel like he was with the most beautiful woman in the whole world. She wasn't wearing make up, just a dab of lip gloss maybe, but other than that, her face was free.   
  
Her cheeks had that natural rosy glow and it made Sam want to graze her face with his fingers, just to feel her soft skin.   
  
She was wearing a pair of pants paired with a white shirt and blue flip-flop sandals. She was so simple, yet, so stunning all at the same time.   
  
He noticed that she was almost finished with writing in her notebook so he went back to reading her article.   
  
It was very well written. She made their story sound so romantic and whimsical, making the reader wish that they have a special someone of their own.   
  
He couldn't help but wish that instead of Maria, Josie would be the one that he's going to marry.   
  
As he finished the article, he noticed Josie looking at him expectantly for his reaction. He handed the laptop back to her and smiled, looking into her eyes. "That was very well written Josie."   
  
"Really? I was worried about the second paragraph."   
  
"Oh, you shouldn't be. The article was well constructed and your use of words was very good. You make the reader feel like they were there, watching as Maria and I met."   
  
Josie blushed. "Well, I'm glad that you approved, Mr. Coulson!" As she said that, they we're both immediately uncomfortable, both remembering the days when Josie pretended to be his student.   
  
Sam looked down at his hands and tried to think of a way to break the tension. "How about ice cream, Josie?" he asked.   
  
Josie smiled. "Sure!" Sam stood up and held out a hand to help her up. Josie hesitated for a while, but took his hand anyway.   
  
They both felt electricity course through their system that the moment Josie was up, they immediately let go of each other. She started to reach for her bag but Sam stopped her. "Here, I'll get it!" Sam offered, reaching for her bag and slinging it to his right shoulder. Sam heard her giggle, so he turned to look at her self-consciously, wondering why she was laughing. "Why?" he asked, his left eyebrow raised.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that my bag's all flowery and stuff and well…. it makes you look kind of…" she trailed off, a blush creeping to her cheeks.   
  
"Gay?" he finished for her, an amused smile on his face.   
  
"Yup! Gay!" she said, laughing harder now. Sam laughed too; amused at the situation they were in.   
  
They were finally relaxed around in each other's company, and it made Sam laugh even more,even though what they we're laughing at was really shallow. He was so happy now than he ever was before.   
  
* * * Josie couldn't stop laughing at the image of Sam carrying her bag. It was not until they were in front of the ice cream stand that Josie composed her self and laid a hand lightly on Sam's forearm to stop him from laughing. He finally did, and looked at the vendor. "One creamsicle please."   
  
"And, for your lady?" the man asked.   
  
Josie blushed at the vendor's mistake, but still she felt a warm sensation of pleasure over hearing the words about her being Sam's lady.   
  
Sam smiled at her and asked, "Fudgesicle?" she nodded, and smiled since he remembered that she loves chocolate.   
  
Ice cream in hand, they started walking towards the side of the park, where benches were to be found. She sat on one of the benches, and she faced Sam, as she continued to eat her ice cream. "So, you still like Shakespeare?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, actually, I just saw a play last month. It was held by a group of young actors and actresses. They did "The Taming of the Shrew."   
  
"Really? I love that play! Was it good?"   
  
"Yup! They took a different look at the play. Making it more modern so that other teenagers can understand Shakespeare more."   
  
"I wish I saw it. Was…Mark with you?" he asked tentatively, not meeting his eyes.   
  
"Yes, he was with me. But, he never did like Shakespeare. He actually slept through most of the play." She answered sadly, as she remembered that night.   
  
"Oh, that's sad Josie. How could he sleep through a Shakespeare play? I know I wouldn't!"   
  
"Yes, I know you wouldn't." Josie looked down at her hands, blushing at what she just said. Deciding to change the subject, she asked Sam about Dartmouth. "So, how's teaching in Dartmouth?"   
  
"Oh, it's really fun! There are students who like me, love Shakespeare. It's very different from teaching in high school, since this kids knows what they want. Unlike high school students, who tend to slack off and not pay attention to their studies. There are students like that too, in college, but not that many. I'm having a great time there but I do miss high school sometimes."   
  
Josie noticed the wistful expression from his face and decided to make him feel better. "Then, why don't you go back to high school? I'm sure many students will love to have you as their English teacher, since you really have a way with them."   
  
"Thank you Josie! That means a lot, coming from you." He said, looking into her eyes.   
  
Josie took in a deep breath, and looked at her watch, to break off their eye-to-eye contact. "Woah! Look at the time! It's four thirty already! I've been here for longer than I thought!" she exclaimed.   
  
"It is? I guess we better go!" Sam said, as he started to get up. "Where's your car?" he asked her.   
  
"Oh, it's there right in front of the entrance. You? Where's your car?"   
  
"I walked here." Sam explained.   
  
"Oh, why don't I bring you home then?" she asked, then, she mentally kicked her self for suggesting such a thing. 'Josie! He's getting married, you dope!' she said to her self. She saw Sam's face glow to her suggestion.   
  
"Really? You don't mind?"   
  
"Sure, I wouldn't mind." She answered, smiling. They walked in silence to her car. Josie walked over to the driver's side and put in the key.   
  
Sam surprised her walking beside her and opening the door for her. "Oh, thanks!" she said as she got in, with Sam closing the door after her. She reached for the lock of the passenger side and let Sam in.   
  
"Thank you for doing this Josie." He said, as he buckled in.   
  
"Your welcome! So, where to?" she asked, starting the car.   
  
"Um…take a right at Sixth Avenue then go straight."   
  
"Really? That's really close!"   
  
"Yah, that's why I walked."   
  
Josie laughed. "Of course!"   
  
* * * Sam couldn't believe his luck. Here he was inside the car of the woman he loves. He looked at her as she started her car.   
  
She looked at the side mirror at his side and frowned. "Um…Sam. Can you fix that mirror?" she asked sweetly.   
  
"Oh, sure!" He rolled down the window and reached out for the mirror. The only problem was, it wouldn't budge. "Um…Josie…. it wouldn't move." He said, looking at her as he tried the mirror to budge.   
  
"Oh, wait! I'll do it! It's like that. It must need oil or something." She said, and then she reached out and tried to move the mirror.   
  
Sam backed up to his chair as Josie reached out for the mirror. She was so close that he got a whiff of her perfume and the smell of her hair. He inhaled softly, hoping that Josie wouldn't move yet. She didn't. She was still trying to move the mirror.   
  
Sighing, she sat back on her seat and held on to the steering wheel. "Let's just go! There's the rear view mirror anyway." She said as she backed the car from the parking space. They were quiet the whole ride towards his apartment, but to Sam, it was okay. He was contented with just being with Josie.   
  
He pointed to his apartment and told Josie to go to the basement where his car was parked. He pointed to his car and she parked behind it. She turned off the ignition and faced him. He faced her too, and then said, "So, thanks!"   
  
"You're welcome! See you tomorrow?"   
  
"Yah! Bye!" he said as he opened the door and stepped out. He stood at one side and waited for Josie to drive away.   
  
* * * Josie smiled at Sam once more and started the car. The car started for a while but died immediately. She tried two more times, but it still wouldn't start.   
  
She saw Sam walk to her side and gestured for her to roll down her window. "What's the problem Josie?" he asked.   
  
"It wouldn't start. Probably the battery. It's been doing this to me for a long time now, but I haven't got the time to bring it to the shop." She explained as she got out of her car.   
  
"Well, I could give you a jump start, but you blocked my jeep's way." He said, as he pointed to his car.   
  
Josie smiled sheepishly, "Oh, yah! Sorry about that!"   
  
"No, that's okay! Why don't you come up and call the auto club so that your car would be towed."   
  
Josie shook her head, knowing that she couldn't go to his apartment with the way she feels about him. "No, that's okay! I got my cell phone here!" she said as she reached for her bag, got her auto club card and her cell phone. She dialed but the recording message said that she has no signal. "No signal!" she exclaimed, throwing her cell phone into her car in annoyance.   
  
"Of course there's no signal, we're in the basement. Come on up to my apartment." He invited, as he shut the doors of the car.   
  
"Okay!" she said as she followed him up, feeling her pulse race and her hands shaking, in the prospect of going into Sam's apartment.   
  
* * * Sam opened his apartment door. He almost knocked him self on the head for bringing Josie into his apartment. He turned to look at her, "Come in! Make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything? Water, soda, chips…?" he realized that he was rambling and he prayed that she didn't notice.   
  
"Um…a soda would be nice!" she answered as she sat on his couch. Sam smiled and went to the kitchen to get her a soda. When he came back, he saw her looking at his bookcase.   
  
"Hey, Catcher in the Rye! I love this book!" she exclaimed as she reached for the glass of water.   
  
"Yah! Me too. I read that book when I was just in high school, but I never did grow out of reading it again and again." He explained as he went to get the wireless phone.   
  
"I still have my copy with me too. I still read it." She said as she sat down and took a sip of her soda.   
  
"Here's the phone!"   
  
"Thanks!"   
  
He listened to her as she got connected to a representative. "Yah, my car needs to be towed. My card number is 555-6690-0898. Yes, it's Josie Geller. I think it's the battery. The address? Oh, wait." She said as she handed him the phone.   
  
He took it and talked to the operator. "Yes, um…the address is 1302 Sixth Avenue. Phone number 555-2227. Um…no…I'm not her boyfriend. Why do you ask? No. I'm not Mark Springsteen. Yah its okay." He smiled at her as he gave her the phone.   
  
Meanwhile, Josie was blushing. She forgot that Mark was known there at the auto club since his father was a stockholder of the company.   
  
That makes her quite popular there too, since he had introduced her there when they held a company party about five months ago. S   
  
he smiled at Sam and thanked the operator, who said that she would call her back to let her know what towing company would come and get her car.   
  
When she hanged up, she looked at Sam and was surprised to see him looking at her. "Why?" she asked, not daring to look into his eyes so she looked down on her hands.   
  
She suddenly felt Sam's hands touching her chin and made her look at him. She stared into his eyes and waited for him to talk. "Josie…. I just wanted to tell you… that…. I'm…. what I mean is…. That. Okay, here it is…no more babbling. I just wanted to say that I'm so sor…."   
  
He didn't get to finish his sentence since the ringing of the phone jarred them both. "Hello? Oh, okay. Wait a minute!" he said, "That was fast!"   
  
Turning to Josie, he handed her the phone. For one magical instant, their fingers touched, and Josie felt a jolt of electricity run through her veins.   
  
She got the phone and learned that the towing truck would be there in approximately five minutes. "Um…they said that they will be here in five minutes so… let's go!" she said to Sam and started to walk to the door.   
  
"Oh, okay!" he answered and led her to the basement.   
  
* * * Sam followed Josie to the parking area. He was about to tell her everything but the phone interrupted them. 'Damn!' he swore to himself. He couldn't believe that the Mark and Josie relationship was so popular that even the auto club representative knows about them.   
  
When the woman asked him if he was her boyfriend, he was so tempted to say yes, he is. But he stopped himself just in time. He saw Josie sit down on a step and he followed suit. 'Okay Sam! It's now or never!' he told him self. He still has five minutes before the tow truck would arrive.   
  
He faced her; their faces now dangerously close, since the step was so small. "Josie… look… I'm so sorry for not coming to the baseball field to kiss you two years ago. I was an idiot! My feelings were hurt and I didn't know about your article until I was in Racine with my parents. But I was just too scared to go to you and say I'm sorry because I'm so afraid of rejection. So here I am, saying that I'm so sorry for being such a jerk and I hope that you'll accept me to be your friend again." He finished his speech, looking at Josie for her reaction.   
  
She was just sitting there, tears pooling in her eyes. "Sam… I've been waiting for such a long time for you to say that. I forgive you. And, yes, we could be friends." She said, smiling at him with that wonderful smiled of hers.   
  
As he smiled back, his right hand reached out to her face, knowing that he couldn't help it; he grazed the side of her face. He felt her shiver under his touch. Her skin was so soft, and suddenly he was very aware of the fact that their lips were only inches apart. "Sam…" he heard her whisper.   
  
He felt like she was okay with what was going to happen. He looked into her eyes. It was saying dangerous things to him. His fingers slowly went to her neck, pulling her even closer to him. He closed his eyes, as he leaned in to kiss her. He know he shouldn't, that it was wrong, but he couldn't stop this. Deep inside, he felt like kissing Josie was the right thing to do.   
  
Suddenly, a horn blared, bringing him and Josie back to reality. Josie suddenly stood up and went to the driver as she showed him her card. Without her by his side, he suddenly felt bereft. He longed to have her near, to hold her close and to kiss her passionately. He closed his eyes and breathed in hard.   
  
He opened his eyes, looked at Josie and called out, "Josie! Why don't I bring you home?"   
  
"No! I can manage! Thank you Sam! The driver already told me that he can bring me home." She answered, as she started to climb into the tow truck.   
  
He felt like she was escaping him. He nodded, and waved at her. As soon as the truck was out of his sight, he trudged heavily up the stairs, back to his apartment, knowing that this was again going to be another lonely night.   
  
* * * Josie walked into her apartment that early evening. Her cheek was still tingling from Sam's touch. It felt so right when he grazed her face.   
  
When Mark touches her, all she could think of was move away. And then, he was about to kiss her. It was so close, and she knew that she wanted him to do kiss her.   
  
She wanted his kiss more than anything she has ever wanted in her life. She knew that he was still the one she was supposed to kiss for the rest of her life.   
  
But, it was still a good thing that the tow truck came when it did. She couldn't let Sam kiss her when he was still engaged to be married. It was obvious to her that they we're still in love with each other.   
  
She has to break things off with Mark first, and then tell Sam how she feel and ask him how he feels.   
  
Everything is up to him after that, since he's the one who's getting married. She hopes that he will choose her, even though it was wrong. She changed into a peach nightshirt and held her stuffed penguin, placing a kiss on top on its head. Her mind was made up. She was going to break things off with Mark. She snuggled deep into her pillows and fell asleep.


	8. part eight: Three weeks to go!

Title: NBK: Different Story

Chapter Eight: Three weeks to go!

Author: Jaycee

Here it is guys! Have fun! Remember to review them!

Josie was on her way to the Country Club that morning. She was running so late, since she tried on different clothes, looking for the perfect breaking up outfit.   
  
Finally, she settled for a long gauzy black skirt, a glittery purple turtleneck top with short sleeves and her black strappy sandals. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, leaving a few strands of hair that she straightened to frame her face. She put on light make up.   
  
Looking at the mirror, she was actually happy with what she saw. She looks happier now, than she did in those two years that she wasn't with Sam, and now that he's back, she's deliriously happy.   
  
The fact that he's engaged to be married in three weeks was a big problem, but she just had to deal with it, whatever Sam chooses, at least she tried.   
  
She hailed a taxi and told him to bring her to the Country Club as fast as he can. In twenty short minutes, she was in front of the Club. She hurriedly paid the cab driver and went out of the cab and ran up the stairs to the grand ballroom.   
  
When she got there, she looked around the club and saw Anita with her crew, preparing their materials for the day ahead.   
  
"Hey, Josie!" Anita called out. "Wow! You look great! What's the occasion?" Josie pulled her friend to a secluded part of the ballroom.   
  
"Anita, I have to tell you something." Josie said to her friend. "I'm breaking up with Mark." She explained.   
  
"What? Why?" Anita asked, a confused expression on her face.   
  
"I realized that…. I'm still…um…in love with Sam."   
  
"What? How did you know?"   
  
"When I saw him kissing Maria, I was so hurt. I almost fainted in jealousy. Then, I spent an afternoon with him yesterday, and I felt so happy, so comfortable with him. After that, I went to his apartment since my car needs to be towed, he apologized for what he did to me two years ago, and…. he…. we…. almost kissed." she said, a deep blush showing in her cheeks. She looked at her friend, and she saw her smiling.   
  
"Oh, Josie that is so great! I'm so happy for you!" Anita hugged her tight.   
  
"You don't think that this is wrong?"   
  
"Nope! I always knew that you and Sam were meant to be. But, he is still going to get married within three weeks." She said.   
  
"Yah, I know! I'm going to tell him everything today… and then it's all up to him." Josie explained.   
  
"Well, good luck!" Anita said, and gave her another hug.   
  
"Thanks Anita!" she said. Taking out her cell phone, she dialed Mark's mobile number.   
  
"Hello? Mark! It's Josie!"   
  
"Josie! What is it?"   
  
"I need to talk to you… in person. It's very important."   
  
"Why? You're going to break up with me?" Josie flinched at what he said, and then she heard him laugh.   
  
She opened her mouth to say that she is, but he cut her off. "I know you wouldn't break up with me. Anyway, I can't. I'm here in New York. I have a seminar and I won't be back until next week. I'm sorry. I need to go! Bye!" Then he hanged up.   
  
Josie couldn't believe. Here she was, ready to break things off, then, **THEN**, Mark's not here!   
  
She looked around and saw Maria breeze through the doors, hanging at Sam's arm. Jealousy swept through her body. Looking at Sam, their eyes met. She turned around, and went back to her crew to orient them in what they were going to do.   
  
* * * Sam looked around the ballroom, looking for Josie. At the left side of the ballroom, he saw her, looking more beautiful than ever.   
  
He met her eyes, and saw all the jealousy swirl inside them. He tried to smile at her, but she turned around to talk to some people. He shook his head.   
  
He knows he has to tell Maria the truth, he just didn't know how, but he has too. He was still in love with Josie Geller. And she's the one he should be with. Not Maria.   
  
* * * The rest of the week flew by so quickly for Josie. She didn't get to talk to Sam at all, since she was assigned by Gus to stay in the office since he's going to Wisconsin for a few days because of a seminar.   
  
Not only that, Sam was with Maria the whole week, of course, since it is their wedding. They went to Texas for a few days where some of Maria's relatives are in.   
  
Sam never called her, and time and time again, she told her self that she shouldn't hope that he would.   
  
A bright part of her week, though, was that she was almost finished with the layout of the Showcase feature. Her crew was fast and efficient. She supervised their every move but other than that, they could do everything on their own.   
  
* * * "Finally! I'm home!" Sam said to himself, as he opened the door to his apartment on Wednesday, the following week.   
  
He and Maria spent a whole week at Texas with her relatives and they almost drove him crazy with their pompous attitude.   
  
He knew that they were rich, but they didn't have to keep on flaunting it to his face. They didn't like the fact that he was just a professor at Dartmouth, and that they were hoping that their 'little Maria' would have chosen someone her own level.   
  
Her family didn't exactly say it to his face, but he felt it. With each passing day he spent at Texas, he missed Josie more and more. He tried to call her so many times that past week, but he never had the courage to do so.   
  
'I'll tell her this week!' he decided, as he fixed his clothes into his cabinet. He also noticed that Maria was becoming more and more distant to him, as he was with her. He hoped that Maria wouldn't be too hurt at his decision.   
  
* * * The next day, Josie walked into the ballroom when she smelled the enticing aroma of chocolate. S   
  
he looked around the ballroom, and saw the buffet table that was set for everyone who was involved in the wedding. She quickly walked towards it and she saw that she was indeed correct.   
  
There in the middle was a huge chocolate cake. She smiled at the waiter and asked for a piece.   
  
As she waited, she heard her phone ring. "Hello? Oh, hey Rob! What's up? Tell me already! No way! Oh my God! That is so cool! You're a coach now! I'm so happy for you. We have to celebrate! No, I insist. I'll take you out tonight. At the new French restaurant across town. Wear something dressy. Yah, a tux would be nice. Okay. I'll see you there! Congratulations, Coach Geller! Bye!" she laughed as she hanged up.   
  
She was so wrapped up in the conversation that she didn't know that someone was behind her, listening to her conversation.   
  
* * * Sam saw Josie at the buffet table. He was so happy of seeing her again, that he didn't notice that Maria was watching him from across the ballroom.   
  
He walked to Josie's side and heard what she was telling the person she was talking to on her phone. He realized that it was Rob.   
  
Obviously, he had been assigned as the new coach of South Glen and Josie was thrilled for her brother. He heard her making plans to take him out to the new French restaurant across town and he decided to take Maria there too, tonight so that he'll see her all dressed up.   
  
She hanged up and picked up her plate of chocolate cake. He reached out and tapped her at the shoulder. He laughed as she jumped in surprise at his touch.   
  
She turned around and smiled as she saw whom it was. "Oh, Sam! You startled me. I didn't know you guys were here already. How was your trip?" she asked him.   
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you. The trip was great." He lied as he smiled at her giddily. "Um…Josie. I have something to tell you. It's just that…." He started, but before he even finished his sentence, he felt someone stand beside him. He looked at his side and saw Maria, her arms wrapped around his left arm.   
  
"Oh, Maria." He said, disappointingly.   
  
"Sam. Josie." She said, her eyebrows rose as she looked at Josie.   
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you have an article to do?" she asked sarcastically. He saw Josie flinch at her tone of voice.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'll be going now." She said, as she walked away, leaving her plate of chocolate cake on the table.   
  
"Why did you do that Maria? We we're just talking." He said, as he pulled his arm free from her grasp.   
  
"She was slacking off. Every time I see her, it's either she's talking on the phone or she's here at the buffet table, or sometimes talking to people around her."   
  
"She's my friend, that's why we we're talking. And, she has the right to eat too, you know. And she's not slacking off. She's doing everything that she can to finish her articles on time. All you can do is to get off her case. I thought you liked her." he said, as he stepped away from her.   
  
"I thought I did. But, I have the right to change my mind, don't I?" she asked bitterly. "And why do you keep on defending her? She's not your fiancée, I am. Or have you forgotten that?" Sam shook his head at Maria, and walked away.   
  
* * * That night, Josie pinned up her hair, and stepped into her black dress, which Anita persuaded her to buy last month. She's never worn before.   
  
Zipping it up at the side, she took a peek at her self in the mirror. She had never worn that color before and she can see that it fits her. The dress was very simple, having no designs whatsoever. It was a halter design, baring her shoulders. It fell to just above her ankles.   
  
Stepping into her black stilettos, she picked up her black shawl and bag and went to her car, that she got that Saturday.   
  
* * * Meanwhile, at New York, Mark Springsteen was having the time of his life. He was in a bathtub with the woman he met at a club last night.   
  
Her name was _Lara Patton,_ a Wall Street lawyer.   
  
"So, what's the name of your girlfriend again?" she asked, smiling seductively at him as she gently scrubbed her arm.   
  
"Can we not talk about her?" he said, as he closed his eyes.   
  
"Come on."   
  
"Okay… she's Josie Geller."   
  
"Oh, really? The 'Never Been Kissed' girl?" she asked, her eyes glinting mischievously.   
  
"What 'Never Been Kissed' girl? What do you mean?" he asked as he sat up straight.   
  
"You mean, she didn't tell you?" "What did she didn't tell me?" Lara smiled. 'Now it's time for me to get back at that Josie Geller for stealing away my Sam Coulson from me.' She told herself.   
  
Looking at Mark with a mock sad look, she launched on to tell him the story.   
  
* * * Thirty minutes later, Mark was on his way back to Chicago.   
  
He couldn't believe that Josie didn't tell him anything about her article and the fact that Sam Coulson was the guy that she waited for that night at the pitcher's mound.   
  
He tried to breathe evenly as he remembered the number of times that he saw Josie lock eyes with Sam Coulson at the park. 'So that's why it seems like they have that certain connection. I thought I was just imagining it.'   
  
And that night at the Delloser Club!   
  
He saw Josie looking at Sam at the railing. 'She must still love him!' he thought angrily. 'So, that's why she never let me kiss her, she was waiting for him! Well, we'll see about that! Never been kissed huh!' he said to himself as he drove through the high way.   
  
* * * Sam and Maria followed the matire'd to their table. After their fight earlier this morning about Josie, Maria apologized to him and said that she was just jittery about their upcoming wedding. She said that to make it up to him, they can go out for dinner that night and he'll be the one to choose the restaurant.   
  
Sam happily agreed and they went to the restaurant that Josie was taking her brother. They ordered some wine and steaks and began to talk about their wedding.   
  
He noticed that Maria was becoming more and more withdrawn from him, but he didn't know the cause. He hoped that whatever the reason was, it would make it easier for him to break things up with her. It was a bad thought but he couldn't help him self.   
  
He has to be with Josie.   
  
* * * Josie walked into the restaurant, with Rob behind her. They met at the parking lot and it was more obvious to her that her brother is beside himself with happiness.   
  
As they sat down, she leaned towards her brother. "Order whatever you want, it's on me! We have to celebrate!"   
  
"Thanks Josie. I told Sarah to come with us, but she said that this night is for the two of us. She said that she'll celebrate with me tomorrow night and that she has a surprise for me." He said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. (Sarah was his girlfriend.)   
  
Josie threw back her head and laughed. "Good for you then." She called the waiter and ordered the most expensive bottle of red wine and they both ordered steaks.   
  
"So, how's the Sam situation?" he asked, as soon as the waiter was out of their sight. "   
  
Well, it's getting better. I'm going to break up with Mark before I tell Sam anything. Then, after that, it's all up to him. I know I'm putting my heart on the line, but I have to take the risk. This is all I can do right now. I've done this before anyway." She explained.   
  
"I hope you know what you're doing Josie. I just hope that you don't get hurt all over again." He said, as he fixed his cloth napkin on his lap.   
  
"Thanks Rob!" she said, as the waiter poured their wine for them. The steaks came after ten minutes, and they both got busy with their eating, talking about Rob's upcoming job in between bites.   
  
"Hey, look over there Josie!" he exclaimed as he wiped his mouth.   
  
"What?" she asked and then she looked behind her. When she turned around, she found herself staring into Sam's green eyes, seated at the table behind them.   
  
* * * Sam looked around for what seemed the thousandth time that night, looking for Josie. But this time, he was rewarded.   
  
Sitting at the table before them, was none other than Josie her self. She spotted him at the same time and their eyes locked, for a very long time. Maria followed his gaze and frowned when she saw Josie.   
  
"Why is that woman everywhere?" she asked Sam.   
  
"Well, this is a pretty small town." He explained. He saw Josie stand up with Rob on tow and they approached their table.   
  
"Hey guys!" she greeted them.   
  
"Hey Josie! How you doin' Rob?" he greeted back, smiling into Josie's eyes. He swallowed as he took in Josie's attire that night. She was wearing a simple black dress that hugged her curves at all the right places. She had her hair up, showing off her long white creamy neck. He wanted to kiss her right there and then, but he know he couldn't.   
  
Trying to drag his thoughts away from the scenario of kissing Josie he returned his attention back to what Josie was saying.   
  
"Maria, this is my brother, Rob Geller." She introduced. Rob extended his hand to Maria who shook it gently.   
  
"Hey Maria! Hi Sam!" he said.   
  
"Hi!" Maria answered in a dreary tone of voice, and then she returned her gaze to her food.   
  
Sam was shocked at Maria's rude behavior. He saw Josie's face fall at Maria's attitude towards her and her brother.   
  
He smiled apologetically at Josie, hoping to return her wonderful smile back on her lips. It worked, as she smiled at him.   
  
"So I guess we'll be going back to our table then. See you guys tomorrow!" she called as she walked away.   
  
"Bye!" he called back. He followed her with his eyes, then suddenly, he saw Josie stop and he heard her tell Rob, "Oh, Rob! We have to dance to this song. Please, it's my favorite."   
  
He listened to the song and realized that they we're playing **Bryan Adam's Heaven,** which was also one of his favorite songs. He noticed Rob shake his head and say, "Josie I can't. My stomach hurts. I ate too much."   
  
"Oh, okay!" she answered, her face downcast. Sam couldn't let her look that sad, so without telling Maria, he stood up and went to their table.   
  
"Josie, would you like to dance with me?" he asked as he held out his hand. Josie looked at him, a soft smile playing on her lips.   
  
"Sure!" she answered, as he took a hold of his hand and they walked towards the dancing floor.   
  
* * * Josie couldn't believe it. Here she was, again, in Sam Coulson's arms. She closed her eyes, inhaling his intoxicating aftershave. She shivered and looked into his eyes. "Thanks for dancing with me."   
  
"My pleasure! This is one of my favorite songs you know." He said, as he smiled back down at her.   
  
"Really? Me too!" she said, happily, knowing that they have another thing in common.   
  
"So, where's Mark?" he asked, rather sadly, as he looked into her eyes.   
  
"Oh, he's not here. He's in New York. For some seminar." She answered, hoping that he would pull her closer. He nodded, and then as if he read her mind, he pulled her closer.   
  
Josie sighed as they began to move with the music. At that moment, she felt Sam lean closer to her ear, and what he did made her shiver even more. **_"And baby you're all that I want/ When you're lying here in my arms/ I'm finding it hard to believe/ We're in heaven/ And love is all that I need/ And I found it there in your heart/ It isn't hard to see/ We're in heaven" _**He sang in her ear, in that deep sexy voice of his.   
  
She closed her eyes as she dared to take a step closer to Sam. When he finished singing, he looked into her eyes, as if telling her that she's the one that she wants. That she's the one that he loves. She nodded and rested her head lightly on Sam's shoulder. "Josie… I just want to tell you that…" he started.   
  
She waited as he struggled to find the words. Then, unexpectedly, they heard someone clear his or her throat loudly behind them. They jumped apart guiltily and they saw Maria behind them. "Sam I want to go now!" she said, tapping her heels to the floor. Sam looked at her.   
  
"Oh, okay! See you guys tomorrow. Bye Maria!" she said, but Maria ignored her. She pulled on to Sam's forearm and practically dragged him out of the restaurant.   
  
She looked after them, until they we're out of her sight. She closed her eyes and sighed when she remembered how it felt to be in Sam's arms even for just a little while. "It was heaven!" she said to herself and walked back to Rob to pay the bill and to go home.   
  
* * * At his apartment, Sam couldn't believe what Maria did at the restaurant. In the car, she didn't even say anything in her defense when he asked her about her manners.   
  
It was clearer to him than ever. Maria was not the one for him. It was Josie. He knew that he's been telling that to himself so many times in the past week, but he has to tell himself again and again, so that he'll have the strength to tell Maria everything tomorrow.   
  
He closed his eyes, as he lie on his bed, thinking about how it felt when he was holding Josie in his arms. She fitted so right in his arms. It was like she was meant to be there. He didn't know what he was thinking when he started singing into her ear, he just felt like he needed to do it, so that she'll know that she's the one he loves. And he felt like she understood everything even though they didn't talk directly about it.   
  
He closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep, now comforted at the thought that he knows what he's going to do tomorrow.   
  
* * * As soon as she got home, she changed into a pair of her bear pajamas and went to her computer so that she can finish the dummy of her newspaper.   
  
As she looked at the dummy, she read the headline: **ulson-Rodriguez Nuptials'**hurts her so much to read it, but she knows that she has to do that. Smiling to herself, she typed in her computer her surname, 'Geller', then printed it out in the same font size as the one on the dummy. She took the printed page, and cut the surname carefully, and then placed a strip of adhesive tape behind it. She knows that it was wrong, but she needs to do it. Her hands shaking slightly, she placed it on top of Maria's surname. Admiring her work, she read the title again, and she was happy at what she saw. It now read, **Coulson-Geller Nuptials'**   
  
She laughed at how good it feels to see their surnames together. Suddenly the phone rang, snapping her out of her thoughts, "I'll be back to fix you okay. Don't go anywhere!" she said to the dummy. Answering the phone, she realized that it was Rob. "Hey Rob!" she said, as she walked into her bedroom, completely forgetting about the dummy. She lay down on her bed and buried herself under the covers. "Really? That's so sweet of mom and dad. Did you leave me a slice? You know that chocolate's my favorite. Come on Rob…"


	9. part nine: downhill!

NBK:Different Story

Chapter Nine: Downhill!

Author: Jaycee

Josie woke up the next day to the incessant ringing of her alarm clock. She bolted up from her bed, seeing that she's way beyond her schedule. She was up all night talking with her brother Rob since he didn't want to put down the phone because he was still very excited about his new job.   
  
She went through her morning routine as quickly as possible and wore her black slacks and a white knitted top. She stepped into her boots and went to her living room where her dummy and laptop top were.   
  
She placed everything in her bag, completely forgetting about the 'Coulson-Geller Nuptials' title that she placed on top of the original title. She got into her car and went on her way to the Country Club.   
  
* * * Sam paced nervously around the ballroom, thinking of how he was going to tell Josie and Maria everything.   
  
He decided to tell Josie first before Maria since his fiancée was not there yet. 'Where are they?' he asked himself. Looking around, he saw Josie's crew but not Josie. He next saw Mark, Josie's boyfriend talk to Josie's best friend. 'So he doesn't know where she either.'   
  
Sam went out of the ballroom, into the pool area, so that he'll not be too nervous about the thing that he's about to do.   
  
* * * Josie breezed through the ballroom, her bag slung over her shoulder. "Hey Anita! Sorry I'm late!" she said to her friend. "Here's my laptop, if you need it."   
  
"That's okay Josie! Yah, we do need a laptop. Um…Mark is at the courtyard. He said for you to meet him there. He sounds serious and he looks really mad." Anita informed her, worriedly.   
  
"Oh, okay! I can break up with him now. Wish me luck!" she called out, as she walked out. She saw Mark sitting on a bench his back turned from her.   
  
She touched him on the shoulder. "Hey Mark!" she said, as he stood up. What she saw in his eyes was not what she expected. It was filled with pain, as if she did something wrong to him. "What is it?" she asked as she laid a hand on his arm.   
  
"So, how's your project?" he asked, shrugging off her hand.   
  
Josie recoiled at his reaction to her, so she shakily opened her bag and took out the dummy. "Here, you can see it for yourself."   
  
Mark reached for it, and something on the paper made his eyes glint angrily.   
  
"Mark, is there something wrong?" she asked.   
  
"Something wrong? Of course, there's something wrong! Look at this!" he said, his voice getting louder at every word, as he pointed to the headline.   
  
"Oh. My. God!" she said, her face paling. "Mark… I wasn't even thinking…. I was supposed to take that out…. I forgot!"   
  
"No, you didn't forget! You just liked how it looked on paper didn't you? And you know what else? I found out a little secret of yours." He took out a piece of newspaper from his pocket and showed it to her.   
  
"Mark…. I…"   
  
"What? Now you can't speak? You we're the 'Never Been Kissed' girl! And, the man you we're waiting for that night was Sam Coulson! The same Sam Coulson whose getting married within a two weeks. I can't believe you! What? Did you forget to tell me something as important as this? So, that's why I see you stare at Coulson so many times this past week. At the park, at the bar…when you thought I wasn't looking! You're a liar Josie! And now I know why you never let me kiss you. Deep inside, even though you knew that it might never happen, you we're waiting for him to give you your first real kiss." He ranted, his face turning a scary shade of red.   
  
"Mark, I'm sorry! I was supposed to tell you when you get back. I wasn't going to keep it from you anymore. I'm so sorry!" she pleaded, crying.   
  
"No! Maybe that day you called me on the phone saying that you wanted to talk, you we're going to break up with me. Weren't you?" he asked, his hands shaking in anger.   
  
Josie looked down at her shoes, not knowing what to say. "I knew it! God, Josie! How could you do this to me?"   
  
"I'm sorry Mark."   
  
"Never been kissed huh? We'll see about that." He threw down the papers, and pulled Josie roughly against him, and kissed her hard on the lips, against Josie's protests.   
  
* * * Sam looked for Josie at the courtyard. Anita told him that she was out there with Mark and he hoped that she was breaking up with him. He turned at a corner, as he heard voices behind the bushes.   
  
What he saw made Sam rage with jealousy and anger. Josie was kissing Mark, passionately, it seemed. Here he was, about to throw everything away for her, but it seemed like she wasn't ready to let go of Mark. Hyperventilating, he went back inside of the club, ready to forget about Josie Geller, forever.   
  
* * * Josie couldn't believe what was happening to her. She tried to break away from Mark's embrace, but he wouldn't let go. His lips were pressed firmly against her and she didn't like it one bit. She closed her lips tightly so that he wouldn't think that he liked him kissing her.   
  
She finally broke away and slapped him on the face. "How dare you!" she shouted, as she stepped away from him. Mark was grinning maliciously at her.   
  
"Now, you've been kissed! And for the record, I'm the one who's breaking off this relationship. You're delusional if you would think that Coulson would choose you over his fiancée. Good riddance Josie!" he said, as he stalked off.   
  
Josie stared at him for a second, the meaning of his words finally seeping in through her brain. "You're delusional if you think that Sam would choose you over his fiancée." She heard him say. 'He's right! Why would Sam choose me over Maria? You're a fool, Josie Geller!' she said to herself. She sat on a bench, placed her head on her hands and wept.   
  
* * * Anita went out to he courtyard to look for her friend. She was needed inside by Rigfort for him to look at the dummy.   
  
She didn't notice Sam walk away from the other side of the courtyard. She saw Josie sitting on a bench, and she called out, "Hey Josie! Rigfort is calling you!"   
  
Josie lifted her head and looked at her friend. "Josie, what happened to you?" she asked frantically as she saw her friend's bloodshot eyes. It was obvious that she was crying. She walked to her side, and rubbed her back soothingly.   
  
"Mark found out about my history with Sam…. He kissed me…. And then he broke up with me. He said that Sam would never ever choose me over Maria. He said I was delusional. And I know that he's right. I'm such an idiot. Anita! I made such a mess with everything!" she cried as she continued to cry harder.   
  
"Oh, Josie! You poor thing! I knew that you should have told him about Sam, but don't believe about what he said about you being delusional. You're an amazing person. Sam would be crazy if he would let you pass him by. You should just tell him how you feel." She said, as she fished for a tissue in Josie's bag. She saw the dummy on the ground and picked it up. It read, 'Coulson-Geller Nuptials' "Josie, what's this?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, I was fooling around last night, and I though that would look good. And not only did it look good to me, but I also felt good. That's what made Mark lose his head earlier." She explained as she reached for the tissue Anita was handing her.   
  
"Oh, Josie! Come on, I'll fix this. It's needed inside." Anita said, as she quickly took out Josie's surname from the headline. "You know what you need? A day at the spa!" she said, her eyes twinkling.   
  
Josie smiled at her friend, but she shook her head. "Anita, you know that I can't afford the spa here. It's too expensive." She explained as she stood up. Anita grinned impishly. "Don't worry! I have Gus' membership card with me. It's going to be his treat for the both of us."   
  
"Anita! We shouldn't!" she said, a shocked look on her face. Anita grinned again at her friend then linked her arm through hers, pulling her to the entrance to the Country Club.   
  
* * * Sam went to his jeep as quickly as he could as soon as he left Josie at the courtyard with her boyfriend. 'Here I was about to throw away everything for her, and now I see her kissing Mark when all the while I thought that she was in love with me. You're such an imbecile Sam Coulson!' he thought angrily to himself. O   
  
n the ride home, a small voice kept on telling him at the back of his head that he shouldn't feel this angry. That Josie has seen him kiss Maria all that time, but he pushed those thoughts away. He felt so betrayed and hurt. 'I'm going to marry Maria next Friday! Maybe, she's the one who is really for me!' he said, 'I won't think about Josie anymore! It's finished!'   
  
* * * Josie tied her soft bathrobe around her. "This really feels so good Anita! I've never felt this pampered before." She exclaimed as she ran a finger down her right arm, feeling her soft skin.   
  
"I know! Gus' is going to be so mad at me… but all these are definitely worth it!" she said softly, as the masseur continued to gently massage her back. Anita closed her eyes, sighing to herself.   
  
Josie laughed at her friend, but a pending thought is still bothering her mind. "Anita, I don't want Gus to get angry at you! Tell him that I'll pay for all this." She said, as she sat down on a couch at the corner of the room.   
  
"Don't worry about it! Gus will understand, especially if I tell him that I was cheering you up. And, he'll be more than happy if he learns that you're no longer with Mark. You know that he doesn't like the guy." Anita said, her eyes still closed.   
  
"I know! Anyway, I'm telling Sam everything tomorrow. The sooner, the better."   
  
"That's good! I just hope that you know what you're doing." She advised her friend.   
  
Josie sighed, "Don't worry! I know the consequences of everything." Suddenly, she heard a very familiar voice coming from the hallway outside of their room. "Oh, God! It's Maria!" she exclaimed. "I hope she didn't hear us talking. She's been on my case for the past week, saying that I'm not doing my job."   
  
Anita stood up and listened. "Well, it seems like she didn't. She's laughing. And she's with a guy." She said.   
  
"She is? Oh God! If that's Sam…. It just means that they go to a spa together." She walked closely to the door. "Hey, that's not Sam's voice!" she said, a confused expression on her face. Josie opened the door quietly, peeking at the couple outside. She was right.   
  
It wasn't Sam.   
  
Maria was with another man. A great looking man to be exact. He had brown hair and a really nice body. It appears that they were more than friends, when, at Josie's astonishment, they leaned towards each other and kissed passionately.   
  
"Come here Anita!" she whispered urgently. Anita looked at the couple and they listened quietly to their conversation.   
  
"Why are you marrying him?" the man asked as he held Maria against him.   
  
"Sam is the one who my father likes. You know that I can't go against my father's orders." She explained.   
  
"We can always elope."   
  
"Oh, Ramon, I wish we could. I don't want to marry him too. You're the one I love!" Maria exclaimed as she pulled Ramon's head closer to her and kissed him.   
  
Josie quickly closed the door, a stunned expression on both their faces. Anita faced her friend, a smile slowly creeping to her face. "Oh, my God Josie! That means you and Sam stands a chance to be together! All you have to do is tell Sam that his fiancée is in love with someone else. Then, bam! You guys will be together again!" she explained, rubbing her hands together.   
  
"What if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks that I'm lying and that I'm only trying to ruin his relationship? What if…?" Josie cried as she sat down on the couch.   
  
"Stop it with the 'what ifs' of yours! Just go to him and say everything tomorrow! Okay?"   
  
"Okay! Thanks Anita!" she said, hugging her friend tightly.   
  
"You're welcome!" Anita answered, as she hugged her back, hoping that her friend would be truly happy at last.


	10. part ten: confrontation

Title: NBK: Different Story

Chapter 10:  Confrontation

Author: Jaycee

*All needed formalities are in the first chapters!

Here is the next chapter guys! Don't forget to review them!

Josie looked for Sam everywhere the next day at the ballroom, hoping that she could talk to him privately about everything.   
  
But, she never did saw him. She overheard from Maria while she was talking to her dad, that Sam was at his apartment, feeling slightly under the weather.   
  
Feeling worried, the moment she was finished at the Country Club, she drove directly towards Sam's apartment, hoping that he was okay with her visiting him.   
  
She knocked on his door, and waited as she heard footsteps from inside. The door opened, and she saw Sam, all bleary eyed and it seemed like he was in bed all day. "Sam, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly as he led her inside.   
  
"Nothing!" he answered bluntly. "What do you want?" Josie recoiled at the mean tone in his voice. She shook her head, as she walked in front of him and laid a soft hand on his arm, to gather his attention. He shrugged her hand off and went to sit on a bar stool away from her. "Sam, why are you like that?"   
  
"Nothing! Just tell me what you're here for." He snapped.   
  
"Your just sick, that's why you're like that. Anyway, I'll just tell you. Um… I saw Maria, yesterday with another man. It seems like she has a relationship with him and I just thought that you should know about this before your wedding and all and that…." Josie stopped as she noticed Sam shaking his head.   
  
"Whoa! Stop right there! You saw Maria with another man? When?" he asked as he jumped off the stool and stood before her.   
  
"Yes, I saw them at the Country Club's Spa. I didn't want you to get hurt if you learn about this from someone else. So, I thought that I should be the one to tell you."   
  
When Sam still wouldn't answer, she thought he was just shocked and she decided to plunge right ahead. "Um… and I came here to tell you that…um…that….I'm still…I love you Sam. I still do and I'll always will. I just hope that you'll think about this and that…"   
  
Recognition dawned on his face. "Oh, now I get it! You're ruining my relationship with Maria in order for you to get revenge at me from what I did to you two years ago! Oh, God! I can't believe you'll do this!" he said, his voice getting louder.   
  
"Sam…. N-no! What I'm telling you about Maria is true. I'm not making this up. I love you but I will never make up stories so that you'll take me back! That's not what I'm here for!" she explained, shaking her head.   
  
"Stop it Josie! You think than you could fool me again? God, do you think I'm some kind of an idiot or something? I saw you at the courtyard yesterday morning, kissing Mark as if there's no tomorrow! There I was, about to tell you that I'm not going to marry Maria because I'm still in love with you thinking that you love me too. But then, I see you with him, and I thank my lucky stars that I didn't throw away everything for you. Just get out! I'm marrying Maria next week and that's final! Nothing's going to change my mind anymore! Certainly not you!" he ranted, breathing heavily as all his anger began to show.   
  
"No, Sam! It wasn't like that at all! We broke up yesterday because he knew that I was still in love with you. Please Sam, listen to me. Please!" she pleaded, as tears flowed openly.   
  
"No, I'm done with listening to you, and to all your lies. Just get out of my apartment." He said calmly, pointing to the door as he turned around and went back to his room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
Josie looked at him, bewildered at what Sam said to her. Clutching her aching heart, she slowly walked towards the door, shutting it gently behind her.   
  
* * * Sam rubbed his forehead, feeling one of his famous headaches coming. He closed his eyes as he walked towards his couch as soon as Josie was gone. "I can't believe that she went here, telling me that Maria has another man and that she loves me. She must think that she can dupe me all over again. God! I can't believe her!" he said out loud. "Now, with everything that she's done, it makes it clearer that she's not the one for me. Thank God that I didn't let go of Maria!"   
  
* * * Josie trudged heavily to her apartment's door, opening it as quickly as she could since all that she wanted to do was throw herself to her bed and cry her heart out.   
  
She couldn't believe what Sam told her. It's all over. She knows that. All I have to do now is to move out of this city and have a brand new life.   
  
She perked up at the thought of moving out of Chicago so that she'll forget about everything that has happened to her life. She changed into her pajamas and went to sleep still crying over Sam.


	11. part eleven: decision

Title: NBK: Different Story

Chapter 11:  Decision

Author: Jaycee

*All needed formalities are in the first chapters!

Don't forget to review! Have fun reading! The ending is not so far behind!

Josie avoided going to the Country Club the next week. She had spent her weekend in bed, telling Gus that she wasn't feeling good.   
  
She had Anita take her place in supervising her crew at the club so that she wouldn't risk running into Sam and Maria. She knows that if she did run into Sam, she would just burst into tears.   
  
So, she kept herself busy, trying to push Sam Coulson out of her thoughts. Over the weekend, she had decided what she was going to do concerning her life.   
  
On Tuesday morning, she strode confidently towards Gus' office, a letter on her hand. She knocked on the door, and heard Gus' voice shout from inside.   
  
"Come in!"   
  
"Gus, good morning!" she greeted as she sat down on a chair in front of Gus' table. "Here! I came to give you this." She handed him the letter.   
  
Gus took it, a puzzled expression on his face. He scanned the letter, his eyes widening as he read it. A few minutes later, he placed down the letter on his desk and looked at Josie. "What was that Geller? Why are you resigning?"   
  
"It was there in the letter Gus. And I hope that you won't make a big deal out of it!" she said.   
  
"I know that it was in the letter. But, I don't buy that crap Geller! You expect me to believe that you got tired of writing in this publication and that you want to have new surroundings? What is the real reason, Josie?" he asked her, his features softening as he saw her struggling not to cry.   
  
Josie shook her head, afraid to look at Gus in fear that she might cry. Gus just nodded, as the reason dawned on him.   
  
At what Anita had told him, Josie was too heartbroken over the fact that Sam Coulson was marrying someone else. He sighed wearily, "Okay, Josie. I accept your resignation. Where are you going?" he asked.   
  
"I don't know. I was thinking, maybe to New York and work at the New York Times." She explained, as she twisted her hands nervously on her lap.   
  
"Let me tell you something, you resigning is not good for me, but if you like, I would talk to my friend from the New York Times and I could put in a good work for you." He offered, as he smiled at her.   
  
Josie smiled at him and ran to his side, giving him a hug. "Thanks Gus! I'll miss you!" she whispered to his ear, a tear escaping her eye.   
  
"Your welcome Josie! Now, get out of my office before I start to cry too." He said as he pulled away from her. Josie nodded and turned to go.   
  
"Josie…" she heard him call as she opened the door.   
  
"Yah Gus?"   
  
"I'll miss you too." He said, smiling sadly. Josie smiled back as she went out of her office, locked her door, and cried.   
  
* * * Josie looked around her apartment on Thursday evening. Everything she owned we're gone, stocked at her parents' house or was in boxes.   
  
She walked around her apartment, feeling sad that after four years on living in that apartment, she was leaving. She knew that what she did was the right decision for her.   
  
She has to forget about Sam. She has finished packing up from her office and she knew that she didn't have anything left to do. She looked at her laptop and realized that she had to tell the public that she's leaving.   
  
Many were touched at the article that she wrote two years ago, and she had quite a following since then. She couldn't just vanish from Chicago without telling them her story and the real reason why she left. She sat in front of her laptop, ready to tell everyone about her life before, now, and tomorrow, and how she really feels, right at that moment.   
  
* * * The next day, she went into Gus' office, her article on hand.   
  
"Hey Gus!" she said.   
  
"Geller! You decided to come back to us?" he asked hopefully.   
  
"No… I'm sorry. I just came to give you my last article. I hope that you'll print it in time with the section I did for Sam and Maria. I want people to know the reason why I'm leaving. I hope that that's okay?" she asked, handing him her article.   
  
"Of course Josie. I'll be more than happy to do that. Is this edited already?" he teased her, knowing well that it already was, since she's the best copy editor he had.   
  
"Of course Gus! I'll be going. My flight's leaving tomorrow and I still have to fix my stuff." She said, as she turned to go.   
  
"Wait, Josie!" he called out. Josie turned around and saw that he has a package in his hand.   
  
"This is for you! Open it!" he said. She reached for the package, and smiled at Gus' sweetness.   
  
It was a framed picture of the entire Chicago Sun Times staff, taken at their Christmas Party last year. Josie felt tears form on her eyelashes. She ran to Gus and hugged him tight.   
  
"Thank you Gus! For everything!"   
  
Gus hugged her tight and whispered, "You're welcome!"   
  
A few seconds later, they pulled apart, and Josie went on her way out of the bullpen. Suddenly, Merkin was in front of her, holding a bag of something. He handed in to her. "Boss, this is for you. I just thought that you might need index cards. I know that you cannot do your notes without them, and that I know that your new assistant in New York might not know it immediately. Good luck!" he said, handing her the bag.   
  
Josie looked at Merkin and gave him a hug. "Thanks Merkin! You're the best assistant anyone's going to have. I'll miss you." She whispered, holding her emotions together. She squeezed him one more time and then turned to go.   
  
* * * It was nighttime when she got home from the office. She decided to go around Chicago; going to the special places she had while she was growing up.   
  
The park, the mall, downtown Chicago. She even drove by South Glen South, where she first met Sam. As she drove around, she felt the enormity of what she's going to do.   
  
She's leaving everything that she loves. 'No! I should do this! It's time for me to move on.' She told herself, over and over, so that she would convince herself.   
  
As she opened the door to her apartment, she was surprised to see Anita and Rob there, sitting on her sofa. "How did you guys get in here?" she asked as Anita led her to the couch. "Nothing's impossible for me Josephine!" Rob teased her, as he claimed her into his arms and hugged her. They sat down, and Rob went to the kitchen and brought in a big chocolate cake.   
  
As he passed slices around for the three of them, Josie asked them, "So, what brings you two here?" she asked.   
  
"Well, I came to bring you this." Anita said as she produced a box from under the table. Josie took it, and slowly opened it.   
  
Inside was a glass ball, with a replica of the Lincoln Park inside. When she shook it, leaves of different colors would fall all over the place. "I had it made so that you'll always remember the place where you truly belong." She explained, her voice breaking as she tried to hold back a sob.   
  
Josie looked at her friend, and then leaned over to squeeze her tight and give her a kiss on the cheek. They released each other and Josie turned to her brother.   
  
"Well, Josephine. I was thinking yesterday of what I should give to you as a going away present so that you'll always remember me. Then, I had this wonderful idea. I had it made for you, so that wherever you go, you'll remember your little brother back here in Chicago." He handed her a box. Josie took it eagerly, and when she opened it, she saw a big black jacket, with the logo of South Glen Rams at the back and the words 'Coach' on the top.   
  
Josie cried as she took her brother for an embrace. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to console her. She released him and wiped away the tears from her face. "I'll miss you guys! And I promise that I'll be back here for a visit whenever I can, okay! And I will never forget you!" she cried out, and then brought both Rob and Anita close to her in a three way hug.   
  
* * * A few hours later, all the cake was gone, and Josie led her brother and Anita to the door.   
  
"Wait! What time is your flight Josie? And what's the number? So that we could check if you got to New York okay." she asked as she fished in her purse for a pen and a piece of paper.   
  
Josie took it and cut it into two. She wrote, "Flight S41 to New York, 5 P.M.' on the two pieces of paper and handed one each to Rob and Anita. "There! Now, don't you guys worry about me. You don't have to bring me to the airport tomorrow. I'll just go there alone, since if someone accompanies me, I might not go at all. Anita, the wedding is tomorrow, so you're going to be the one there." She flinched as she talked about the wedding. 'Good thing that I'm going an hour before the ceremony.' She thought to herself.   
  
"Understand you guys?" she asked. They nodded and leaned in to have another group hug and went on their way home. Josie looked at their retreating cars sadly, and then went in to finish packing


	12. part twelve: wedding bells

NBK: Different Story

Chapter 12: Wedding Bells

Author: Jaycee

*All needed formalities are in the fist chapters!

Don't forget to review, okay guys? I will post my other NBK stories if I get more than a hundred (pretty big number huh?) reviews for this story of mine.. I really want to know if people from fanfiction.net will accept my stories! Comprende people? Thanks for the support! 

Sam paced around nervously around his apartment. It was three hours until the wedding, and he couldn't calm down. He knows that Maria is a great woman and that he should feel lucky that he's going to marry her.   
  
But he can't get Josie's face out of his mind. He imagined that she's the one that he's about to marry and that thought made him feel happy.   
  
He looked at the table and saw the package containing the Showcase Feature that Josie did for him and Maria.   
  
He had received it yesterday but he couldn't get the nerve to open and read something that Josie did. The newspaper was already distributed that morning.   
  
Thinking that it would frazzle his nerves, he opened it and skimmed through it. It was very good, the layout, the pictures, everything.   
  
All that was lacking was the article about the wedding ceremony itself.   
  
At the last page, an article caught his eye. It was entitled simply, _"Farewell"_ He found out that it was written by Josie herself. Even though he knows that he shouldn't read it, something inside him told him to read it.   
  
And he did, he took a deep breath and started to read:   
  
**_Farewell   
By Josie Geller, Chicago Sun Times Showcase Feature Editor_**   
  
_Someone once told me that to write well, you have to write what you know. This is what I know. I am twenty-seven years old, but I have never ever really kissed a guy. Sounds familiar? Well, it should, since I wrote the same opening to the article that I wrote two years ago. Except for the age, I was twenty-five years old then. It has been a long time since I waited for my mystery man at the pitcher's mound two years ago. You were all with me there, when stood there for more than five minutes and that he didn't come. Now, you guys don't feel sorry for me. I have moved on from that happening in my life and I have accepted the fact that he didn't come. Or, at least I thought I did.   
  
A year after that, convinced that I moved on from that incident, I got into a relationship. He was nice man, sweet and he obviously loves me. I love him too. But not the kind of love that I was hoping that I would feel. The love I felt for him was not the kind of love that great poets write about. And from then on, I knew that he wasn't the one.   
  
Two years from the pitcher's mound, the man that I was waiting for that day, came back. And even though I told myself that I was over him, my heart told me a totally different story. I was still in love with him. But, he wasn't free anymore. He was engaged. To be married within three weeks from the day that I saw him again. He apologized for not showing up two years ago, and that gave my heart the hope that he was indeed in love with me. But when I told him my feelings, he thought that I was in love with someone else. Through this article, I hope that this man would know that I'm still crazy in love with him. For so many years, I have tried to forget about you, but I couldn't. I know in my heart that you're the one for me. And even if you don't return my affections, it just makes me feel good that I finally have the courage to tell everyone that: I am in love with you. I'm sorry if I have hurt your feelings once again, but please do know that I didn't do that on purpose. I hope that you will be happy in your chosen life, and I wish you all the best and all the luck in the world.   
  
As an ending to this article, and perhaps a beginning to another chapter in my life. I, Josie Geller, am resigning from my post as Editor of Sun Times' Showcase Feature. I'll be going to New York City, to get a new job and to forget about everything that has happened in the past. To tell you the truth, I am heartbroken, and I know that I can't continue to live in a city knowing that the man I love is in the same place with someone else. I'll try to look for another man who would make me feel the kind of love that I want to feel. Goodbye everyone. I really am happy that I got to serve you people of Chicago, even though it was just in a small way as writing in a newspaper for you._   
  
Sam was trembling as he finished her article. It was sweet, and Sam could feel all the hurt that she felt over a span of two years since he left her.   
  
He has to get to her and tell her that he does love her and that she doesn't have to look for another man and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.   
  
He ran out of his apartment, his car keys held tightly on his hand. Riding his jeep, he went directly to Maria's apartment.   
  
He knocked on her door, hoping that she'll understand what he's about to do. She opened the door, and to Sam's surprise she was crying. "Maria? Why are you crying?" he asked as he stepped in.   
  
"Sam what are you doing here? We shouldn't see each other remember? It's bad luck."   
  
"I know but I have something to tell you." He said, nervously. "I know that this is the wrong time, since the wedding is supposed to start in less than three hours, but, I have to tell you this…. Or our lives would become miserable. I just…. " He started to speak but Maria cut him off.   
  
"You want to back out from the wedding, don't you?" she asked incredulously.   
  
"Yes…." He whispered as he took a peek at her face. To his surprise, she was smiling.   
  
Grinning in fact, from ear to ear. She hugged him, "Oh, God Sam! You don't know how happy I am? I love someone else, but I just couldn't tell you, thinking that you might be hurt."   
  
Sam smiled as he realized what Maria was telling him. "You too? You mean, you really do have another guy?" he asked, disbelievingly.   
  
"How did you know about that?" she asked.   
  
"Um… Josie told me." He said sheepishly as he remembered how he rebuffed her when she told me that.   
  
"And, I'm willing to bet that she's the reason why you're backing out… am I right?" she asked.   
  
He nodded. "How did you know?" "Well, I read between the lines of her article. It was obvious that you're the one she's talking about. And the way you two look at each other as if you two are the only people in the world. But, she's going to New York, today I believe. Run after her!" she urged him as she propelled him to his feet and practically dragged him to the front door.   
  
"But, your dad…."   
  
"Don't worry about him. Just hurry and get to her!"   
  
"Okay! Thanks Maria!" he called out as he ran to his jeep. "The man you love is very lucky to have you in his life!"   
  
"The same goes for Josie!" she answered, as she smiled at him and turned to tell her father the bad/good news.


	13. part thirteen: she's the one

Title: NBK: Different Story

Chapter 12: She's the one

Author: Jaycee

*All needed formalities are in the first chapters!

Here's the end you guys! Did you like it? Or did you hate it? The ending I mean? Is it good? Did it meet your expectations? LOL! Too many questions, huh? Please answer all of them through the review that I know that you're about to give. Okay? Thank you so much for staying with me until the end and I promise that I will be posting the rest of my stories soon! Don't forget… I need more than a hundred reviews…. 

With a heavy heart, Josie locked her suitcase and went to the phone to call a cab. It was 3:30 p.m. and she still had an hour and a half to go before her flight. "Hello? Yes, I need a cab. Going to the airport. My address is 4202 Oakcliff St. My flight is within one and half hour. Yes, I'll be waiting. Thank you." She said, as she hanged up. She wearily walked to the couch and waited for her cab.   
  
* * * Sam sped around Chicago, not knowing how to find Josie. He didn't know if she was in the airport already, or she might be in New York. An idea popped into his head.   
  
He went to the park where his supposed wedding was going to be held. He looked around and saw Josie's friend, Anita. He ran up to her. "Anita! Anita! Just the person that I was looking for."   
  
"What?" she asked, a frown on her face.   
  
"Josie. Where is she?"   
  
"She's on her way to New York. Away from you."   
  
"Do you know what time her flight is?"   
  
"Why? You still have a wedding to attend to." She said.   
  
"I broke it off with Maria. Josie's the one I love. Please, tell me where she is." He pleaded.   
  
"Oh God. You are? Wait here!" she said, as she ran to get her bag. She took out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Here! Hurry! You only have an hour. Or she'll be gone!"   
  
"Okay! Okay! Thank you Anita!" He called out as he ran to his jeep.   
  
* * * Josie looked at her surroundings as she walked in the airport. She still had forty-five minutes until her flight. She walked around, her bag on her shoulder.   
  
She bought a few magazines to read on the plane even though she knew that the flight was going to be a short one. She sat on a chair as she waited for her flight to be announced.   
  
A few minutes later, she heard her flight announced over the loud speakers, saying that she's about to board soon. She trudged slowly to her plane, hoping that she was indeed doing the right thing.   
  
* * * Sam parked his car quickly and got out of his jeep. Running up the stairs he heard that Josie's flight was being called. He walked quickly across the airport.   
  
Then he saw her, looking so beautiful even in a simple pair of pants and a shirt. "Josie! Josie!" he called out as he avoided collision from the people around him.   
  
She didn't seem to hear him. "Josie! Josie!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, not noticing that the people around them had grown silent at his outburst.   
  
She still didn't hear him, since she continued into the plane. She was the last passenger in so the door was closed after her. Sam ran to the stewardess. "Ma'am, please let me in. The woman I'm supposed to marry is on that plane. Please!" he begged.   
  
"I'm sorry sir. The plane is about to take off." She said as she prepared to walk away. "Ma'am, please. Just for a minute. I'm looking for Josie Geller. Please. I won't make a scene, just for a minute. Please!"   
  
The woman turned around, recognition dawning on her face. "You're Josie Geller's true love? You're the man she was supposed to kiss two years ago at the pitcher's mound? But, I thought you we're going to get married today?" she asked.   
  
"No, I broke that off, Josie's the one I love, she's the one I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life. Please, let me in. Just for a while." He pleaded.   
  
"Wait! Wait right here!" the woman exclaimed, as she went to the radio. "Captain Andrews, please don't take off yet. We have Josie Geller's man right here! Please wait for him to get on that plane."   
  
"But, I'll be off schedule!" the man protested.   
  
"What are a few minutes? Please, just stop the plane!"   
  
"Okay, okay! Let him in! I won't stand in the way of true love!"   
  
"Thank you sir!" Turning to Sam, she smiled and opened the door. "Come on sir! We shouldn't keep her waiting!" Sam grinned and ran through the door.   
  
* * * Josie sat on her seat, beside the window. Even thought she hated flying, she had always loved the window seat. She thought back to Sam and how wonderful he's going to look on the day of his wedding.   
  
She tried to hold back her tears, but to no avail. She wiped them away furiously, angry with herself for letting her think about him. She felt someone sit beside her and lay a hand on her arm. "Darling are you okay?" the older woman asked. "Hey, you're Josie Geller, right?" she asked.   
  
"Yes I am."   
  
"Oh, don't cry Josie. I know what you've been through. You know what they say, if he's yours, he's yours. If what you feel for each other is really true love, the gods will find a way to bring you two together back into each other's arms." She advised.   
  
"Thank you!" she said, a warm smile on her place. Out of the blue, a loud voice came from the speakers.   
  
"Attention passengers, this is your Captain speaking. We will not take off for a few minutes. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." A few passengers protested.   
  
Unexpectedly, Josie heard the plane door open. Not interested in what's happening, she just sat down on her seat, as she tried to fall asleep. She then heard a voice calling her name.   
  
**A voice sounding exactly like Sam's.** "Josie! Josie! Where are you honey?" he called out.   
  
Josie stood up, a bewildered look on her face. "Sam…" She whispered. The next instant, she was out of her place and into the aisle as Sam walked quickly towards her.   
  
He encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her softly at first, growing deeper and deeper.   
  
Josie wasn't aware of anything around her, as she kissed him back. Her world had gone hazy and she knew that all of her senses we're filled with Sam. She wished that the kiss would never end.   
  
* * * Sam couldn't believe it. He now was kissing Josie. It was everything that Sam dreamed of but nothing he had ever imagined. He felt that they were the only two people on earth.   
  
On the back of his head, he knew that they needed to come up for air. He pulled away from her and saw that she still had her eyes closed, as a tear fell down on her cheek.   
  
He gently wiped her tear away. "Sorry I'm late. It took me forever to get here." he said, his statement having a greater meaning. Josie nodded. "I know what you mean." "I love you Josie Geller!" he whispered as he grazed her cheek with his fingers, feeling her tremble under his touch. "I love you too, Sam Coulson!" His fingers went slowly to her neck as he pulled her closer for another kiss, this one deeper, and more passionate.   
  
Her arms encircled his neck, pulling him closer to her. They we're both oblivious to the fact that cheers were building up around them.   
  
As the kiss ended, they walked out of the plane, aware only of each other. Josie's suitcase was there at the door. "I got that for you Miss Geller. I thought that maybe you're not going to New York anymore." The stewardess said as she smiled at them and turned away. "Thank you!" they called out in unison.   
  
"Can you ever forgive me for not listening to you? For being such a jerk?" he asked her, as he held her close before they went on to his jeep.   
  
"Of course I do Sam! You're my penguin. How could I now forgive you?" They both laughed as they remembered her penguin story when she was in South Glen.   
  
As he picked up her suitcase and they slowly walked towards his jeep, he took her hand and intertwined his fingers through hers, vowing to himself that he would never ever let go of her ever again.   
  
**_*************The End************_**


End file.
